Female Marine in Bon Temps (Version 2)
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: "Are you okay?" a female asked getting out of her blue ford-150 truck. Sookie couldn't make out who the person was only the black military boots when she got close. "Hey, stay with me," the female said, just as Sookie eyes closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Female Marine in Bon Temps**

 **I do not own the True Blood characters. I only own my original character Amber Grimoire. This story will not follow the show completely, but it might have some scenes from the show. So, happy reading. :D**

 **A/N: This is second version of my already existing story, but it will not have the same ending and some of the later chapters will be different. In addition, for the fans that have been reading "Butterfly" and "I'm hot and you're cold" stories I plan to delete them because I have been busy that I don't know where the plot of those stories was heading. However, if someone wants to adopt those stories then it's alright with me, but you would have to let me know before you do.**

Chapter 1

Queen Sophie-Anne waved away some of her guards and pushed up her sunglasses to look at Bill Compton and the blond unconscious, telepath he was carrying. A grin spread across her face and clapped her hands, excitedly.

"I knew you could do it, Bill," Queen Sophie-Anne said without getting up from her comfortable position on a chair while human males fan her.

Bill bowed his head slightly, "Thank you, my queen. Should I take her to a room seeing as she will not wake up still later from the chloroform," he said.

"Oh yes, do that we can't have her waking up now," she said and motions for one of her servants to show him to a room.

Bill followed him and nodded when the servant opened the door for him. The servant left afterward, Bill lay her body on the queen size bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," he tells her caressing her cheek before leaving the bedroom because he was given strict orders not to lay his hands on her body, yet. Bill was sure to convince Queen Sophie-Anne to let him have his fun with her, later.

However, Bill have forgotten how Sookie was not a fan of always doing what she was told, so none of them expected her to wake up earlier than expected.

Sookie groaned as her blue eyes fluttered open, _where am I?_ she thought slowly sitting up and looking at her body and noticing that she was still in her work clothes.

Her eye twitched at the pounding small headache, _what happened last night? All I manage to remember is leaving work, but then everything was a blur._

She tried to look around the room, but it was dark, _was I kidnapped?_ She shook her head and tried to calm her breathing, _I need to try to escape and not start to freak out,_ and she got off the bed and felt her way around the wall to find the door. To her relief whoever kidnapped her did not bother to lock the door or even tie her down.

 _Who did this to me?_ She shook her head; _I first need to focus on getting out of here. Then figure out who did this because they will pay for this._

Sookie opened the door, slowly not sure, if there was someone outside. She relaxes slightly seeing the empty hallway, _now which way do I go?_ She wonders glancing at either side of the hallway.

Sookie went left, walking only for a few minutes.

"Sookie!" someone called making Sookie freeze on the spot.

"Oh no, you shouldn't be awake yet," the other person repeated her voice sounding familiar to Sookie who turned around to see her cousin Hadley who she has not seen in a while.

"Hadley? What are you doing here? Moreover, do you know how worried Gran was about you still her death? What is this place?" Sookie asked her voice became louder after each question. That Hadley tried to shush her so the other people in the house do not hear them.

"Please be quiet it would be bad if we get caught," Hadley said and glanced back down the hallway to see if nobody was coming before she continue, "I knew when he brought you here unconscious it was not good."

"What do you mean, Hadley? Who brought me here?" Sookie demanded her voice strong while her insides were shaking in fear of what will happen to her.

Hadley shook her head and denied her an answer. So, Sookie took hold of Hadley's shoulders and said, "Fine, don't tell me now, but you have to help me get out of here," Hadley bit her lower lip hesitance in her gaze for what the queen would do to her if she found out that she helped her cousin escape.

"Hadley!" Sookie said snapping Hadley out of her trance along with helping her make up her mind. _Sookie is my family and I do not have much of them left alive,_ she thought and nodded bringing a small smile onto Sookie's lips.

"Okay, this way," Hadley said and started running down the hallway with Sookie right behind her. They took some turn having went through the queen's sunroom to get to a backdoor. Since the front was guarded, Hadley opened the door and pushed Sookie out.

"Are not you coming?" Sookie asked.

Hadley shook her head, "I have to stay along with making sure nobody follows after you. So, go around the garden and keep to the edge, so they do not see you. There is a highway across from this mansion," Hadley said and closed the door.

Sookie did what Hadley told her, walking near the edge, _what kind of person needs this much security?_ She questions not noticing the plant and trips over it, breaking the pot and grabbing the guards' attention.

"Over there!" one of them shouts. Sookie jumps to her feet and run the small distance to the entrance, across the highway, which she runs on the right side. Sookie does not stop running even after the house was no longer in sight.

Sookie was running on full adrenaline that was quickly leaving her, she fell onto her knees and her breathing coming out in rough pants. Heart beating fast in her ear that she didn't hear the screeching of tires of a car.

"Are you okay?" a female asked getting out of her blue ford-150 truck.

Sookie couldn't make out who the person was only the black military boots when she got closer.

"Hey, stay with me," the female said, as Sookie eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A small sigh escape the female, _well might as bring her with me since I can't just leave her here,_ she thought easily picking up Sookie bridal style and taking her to the passenger side of her truck.

 _You fainted before I could even ask anything,_ the female pats Sookie's pockets in search of some kind of identification that would help her find out something about the blond.

Her eyes lit up when she found Sookie's wallet and keys. She hums, "So, your name is Sookie Stackhouse, huh," she said and skimmed the rest of the card nodding toward the address.

 _Looks like you have a home to be returned to,_ she thought closing the passenger door before going around to the driver's side and getting in.

She glances at Sookie, who was breathing softly as she slept, _it feels like I am returning a missing pet,_ she shook her head to focus on putting Sookie's direction to her GPS.

The ride to this small town of Bon Temps was not far since she mostly stayed on the highway avoiding having to drive through Shreveport.

 _This town is small. So, I do not think I will have trouble finding her home,_ she thought noticing a group of road workers from the corner of her eye as she drove past them. Her GPS lead her to an old yellow farmhouse that was in need of some repairs along with its driveway.

 _Her car is not here; hmm was she kidnapped?_ She turns off the engine and gets out going around the other side to get Sookie out of the passenger side and into the house. She manages to hold on onto Sookie while Sookie's keys were in her hand. She managed to get the front door open and closed it behind her, she walks to the right into the living room and attempts to lowered Sookie onto the couch only for Sookie to hold on to her like a child.

"Come on, you need to let go," she said, only for Sookie to hold on tighter to her, _she is a civilian and I need to have patience,_ she thought taking a deep breath and exhaling.

She raises an eyebrow and glances down at Sookie in her arms who was trembling, _what to do? Not like I can call anyone and so I will think that she is an animal that I have to keep alive, which I just found stranded on the highway._

She shifted Sookie into a more comfortable position before she climbed up the stairs, in which she noticed that Sookie relaxed, _she looks like a runaway puppy._ A small smile appears on her lips as she takes Sookie to what she guessed was the bathroom and proceed to set her down on the sink.

"You need to let go, so I can prepare you a bath and clean your bleeding knees, okay?" she said, seeing how Sookie opened her eyes slightly, but was far from being completely awake and conscious.

She then proceeded to fill the bathtub with warm water, located some towers and even managed to find a long shirt for Sookie to wear which an odd name Fangtasia written on it.

Sookie watched her for a moment though half-lidded eyes, _why don't I feel scare of this stranger? Instead, I'm letting her do whatever she wants,_ Sookie wonders.

"I'm going to undress you and put you in the bath," she said.

Her words were a little hard for Sookie to process by her tired head; instead, she allowed her strong, but soft hands, which had a few calluses that Sookie could only guess was from working or something.

She picks up a naked Sookie and places her in the tub. Sookie stiffed at the warm water hitting her sore muscles and scraped knees when she went down on them on the rough highway.

"Can you bathe yourself or…?" she asked.

Her question was answer by Sookie holding onto her wrist stopping her from standing up, _okay then,_ she proceed to wash Sookie, dried her, dress her along with disinfecting her knees and wrapping some bandage around them.

She carried Sookie to one of the bedrooms and lay her on the bed.

"You need to get some sleep. Your body is exhausted from running on pure adrenaline," she said and was about to leave.

Panic rose inside Sookie when at the thought of her leaving her alone in which her kidnapper could return for her.

"Don't leave me!" Sookie said trying to get out of bed only for her legs to fail her, not being able to support her weight. However, Sookie didn't made contact with the hard floor and was being put back into the bed by her. Whom Sookie noticed had abnormally bright amber eyes that were not amused by her stunt.

"Alright, I'll stay, but you need to listen to me and sleep. That's an order," she said and Sookie gave her a small nod.

- **At the Queen Sophie-Anne home-**

"How useless can you idiots be!" she screamed at her guards who just told her that they could not catch Sookie who escaped during their day rest.

"We lost track of her when a blue truck drove by creating a dust cloud," one of the man managed to say only to be killed by the queen in her anger.

She turned to Bill who had his head lowered, "I'm sorry my queen I didn't expect her to wake early and I would try to get her back for you," he said.

Sophie-Anne glared at him, "You fucking better or I personally will give you the true death," she said.

Bill nodded.

"Hadley, come I need to distract myself from this unpleasantness," Sophie-Anne commanded and Hadley followed her like a good pet.

 _At least they didn't catch her, but she will be in even more danger because that Bill guy looks even more determine to bring her back here. Please be save cuz,_ Hadley thought.

 **-Next day at Sookie's house-**

Sookie woke up from a well-deserved rest, her body was still sore, but manageable.

 _What happened yesterday?_ She wonders, but movement in the kitchen stopped her wondering and instead she made her way down the stairs making sure she didn't make any noise. In case whoever was in her kitchen was a thief.

Sookie held tightly her weapon that she grabbed on her way down, to see a figure of a female grabbing some dishes from the cabinet.

She sets the plates down, closes the cabinet to see a cautious Sookie holding a vase.

She raised an eyebrow at Sookie, "A vase? Something harder would work better," she said, moving to the table with the plates in hand. Sookie took notice of the table, which had plates of food on it waking up her hunger who she ignored for a moment and asked, "Who are you?"

"Amber Grimoire. The one who found you on the highway, so sit down and eat," Amber said or more like commanded was like what it felt for Sookie, _who exactly is she? And why do I get a bad feeling of something bad happening if I don't obey her?_ Sookie wondered as she sat down in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie didn't realize how hungry she was still she took a bite of the scramble eggs.

"If you're not use to eating fast you will-" Sookie coughs, "choke." Amber finishes and pushes a glass of orange juice toward Sookie.

"Thanks…" Sookie said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You're welcome," Amber said with a slight chuckle and she gathers the empty dishes, which she washes and puts away. That moment of Amber washing the dishes allowed Sookie to get a good look at Amber. She had a good five inches taller than Sookie herself, an athletic built, but still had some softness to it which Sookie first hand felt when she was being carried. Midnight, black hair that she wore in a ponytail with few strands falling on the side of her cheek that was a medium caramel skin tone like the rest of her supple skin. However, the feature that Sookie has started to like is her bright amber color eyes. Everything about her screamed sexy mixed with a badass attitude.

Amber finished putting the last plate away and turns to look at Sookie whose eyes were glued to her.

"You're drooling," Amber said and took her seat across from a blushing Sookie that quickly wiped the drool away.

"Oh no, sorry. It's just you are beautiful and look exotic…" Sookie said her gaze lowered.

"Thank you and don't worry. You will not be the first or last to stares at me and drool," Amber said, smiling at Sookie who returned the smile, "but at least your one of the few who did hurt themselves by running into wall, middle of shooting practice or accidently pull the trigger shooting their own foot."

Sookie eyes widen, "Gun?! Why?" Sookie said her southern drawl coming out strong.

"Umm, because I'm in the military, but more specifically the Marine Corps," Amber said and pulled out a chain where two dog tags and m4 bullet hang around her neck.

Sookie jaw dropped, wide-eyed before she stood up, walked around the table and took one of Amber's hands to shake it.

"Thank you for your serves," Sookie said.

Amber blinks, _that is a first,_ she thought.

Sookie furrow her brows as she releases her hand, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just surprise because most people I tell that I'm in Marine Corps they laugh and say that I'm just wearing my boyfriend's tags. That supposedly has the same name as me," Amber said carefully watching how Sookie face shifted from appreciation to one of anger.

"How rude can they be? There are women in the military," Sookie said, jumping slightly from Amber sudden laugh.

Amber wiped a tear from her eye, "You're right, but my branch doesn't have that many females, so it's kind of understandable as to why they said that. Since not many can past the basic training," Amber said.

Amber face becomes serious all of a sudden that sent a shiver down Sookie's spine from her piercing eyes, "Now tell me what you remember before I found you on the side of the highway," Amber said.

Sookie gulped and quickly sat down on her previous seat.

"My shift ended, so I walked to my yellow car, but I didn't make it and then everything went black…" Sookie said, but the strong stare of Amber made her nervous and a little scare.

 _They are strict in the military,_ Sookie thought and continuing, "I then woke up on a bed in a dark room, but I could see light coming out from under the door. Therefore, I made my way to the door that was not lock and the hallway was empty. I chose a random direction and went that way with the most surprising part of it was meeting my cousin Hadley who I didn't expect to be there. I asked her multiple questions, but got no answer to them other that I would be in danger if I stayed. Therefore, she took me to a back exit and told me to walk around the edge of the garden, so the guards wouldn't notice me. Which they did when I tripped close to the entrance, I quickly got up, ran out and across the highway which I didn't stop still the moment you found me."

Sookie bit her lip, the silence between them was heavy.

 _Wait, silence?_ Sookie thought.

"I can't hear you," Sookie said.

Amber quirks an eyebrow at her, "I have not said anything," Amber said.

Sookie shakes her head, "I meant your thoughts," she said.

"You're not technically supposed to know what I'm thinking unless you have the gift of telepathy…" Amber trailed off that by the look of worry on Sookie face told Amber what she needed to know. Along with the kidnapping making sense.

"You can't hear my thoughts because I'm mentally blocking you. In addition, you're not the first one I know that is a telepath," Amber explained laying her face on her open palm.

Sookie relaxed, "Did they teach you that in the military?" she asked.

Amber shook her head, "No, I taught myself because my friend was getting on my nerves," Amber said. Sookie lips parted to speak, but a scratching on her door stopped her.

"What's that noise?" Sookie asked, glancing toward the hallway.

Amber shrugged and Sookie left to open the door.

"Dean!" Sookie said, and allowed the dog to walk into the house.

Amber stood up and leaned against the entryway to the kitchen.

"I forgot I have a shift today!" Sookie said and ran upstairs.

"Amber, can-" she started.

"I'll drive ya," Amber said and waited still she was in a room before looking down at the dog. That was inspecting her, _a shifter, huh and her boss to boot,_ Amber thought.

"Don't overwork her she had a rough day yesterday from being kidnapped," Amber said to the dog who's eyes-widened, a clear clue that it was a shifter and not an ordinary animal.

"She was not hurt by the kidnapper, but she did manage to escape from them and make sure to give her some breaks due to her knees that are scratched. When she escaped due to falling down after running on pure adrenaline under the hot sun which is how I found her. So, do me a favor and don't keep her still the night," Amber said.

The dog nodded just as Sookie returned, "I'm sorry for making you do this, Amber," Amber waved off her concern.

"Don't worry about it and there is no hurry because I'm sure your boss will understand. Also you have to be careful," Amber said, nodding towards her bandaged knees.

"Bark!" the dog said in respond.

Sookie pets him who follows them as they walk out the house.

"You're riding in the trunk, dog," Amber said.

Sookie pouted at that, "Why can't he ride in the front with us?" Sookie asked.

"Because the last one who did made me buy a need truck," Amber said, not bothering to explain and Sookie did not ask.

They got in her truck and drove to where Sookie worked with her giving her directions where to go.

Amber parked in the dirt parking of Merlotte's right next to Sookie's yellow car.

The dog was the first one to get off and run off somewhere.

"Will I see you, again?" Sookie asked glancing down at her bandaged knees, sadness evident in her voice.

"In a few hours," Amber said.

Sookie snapped her head up in surprise, "Did you think I was going to leave?" Amber asked.

Sookie nodded.

"Then you're wrong," Amber said, _not like I have a planned place to go because I was just on my way to visit someone and since it's not a priority. I don't see why not I can waste sometime around here. Especially, to try and figure out what is going on with the vamps of this area._

"Oh well, that's good," she said with a small smile before she realize what she said and tried to fix it by saying, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, but that I thought you had somewhere to be and-" Amber places her hand on Sookie's head to stop her rambling.

"I'm in no hurry and I'm currently on a break. In addition, you don't want me to leave which you kind of made it clear to me yesterday by the way you held onto me," Amber said grinning at the pink blush on Sookie's cheek.

"I'm not child…" Sookie whispers making Amber chuckle and give her head a pat before taking back her hand.

"I know, but even an adult can needs someone to help them. So, go before you are late," Amber said.

Sookie eye widen in alarm and nodded as she quickly, but carefully got out of her truck and made her way inside.

Amber watched her go inside, _you are not a child, puppy, but I would you make you a wolf able to take no shit from vamps,_ Amber thought a smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Amber drove back to Sookie's house which she unconsciously cleaned up the inside.

Amber wiped away some sweat from her brow, _they really did engrave a lot into me,_ she thought looking at the now organize and clean house.

Amber sat down and pulled out her phone. She pressed number one in her speed dial and lifted it to her ear.

"Ford and tell me you're not calling me from prison in another country," Ford said.

Amber rolled her eyes, "That was once and it was four years ago," Amber said.

He snorted from the other side, "Sure for now. Knowing you this call might be one for help," he said she could even hear the smirk on his pale face.

"Don't confuse me with you," Amber said.

"Don't destroy my fun, so what you need because I was in the middle of sleeping and the longer we talk the more I will bleed," Ford said, trying his best to sound pitiful.

"Try that act on someone else instead, can you send me any information you can get your hands on about the Fae?" Amber asked.

"You found a fae? Rare one's indeed," Ford said his voice peaking up interest.

"Well part or even less, but still Fae nevertheless," Amber said hearing some shuffling from Ford side which she assumed he was getting a computer.

"Let me guess the Fae doesn't know it's a Fae and the enemy does know," Ford said.

"Yeah, and she was already kidnapped which is how I found her by the highway of Louisiana. I assume that the ones who took her were vampires. So, send me information on the vamps of Louisiana too," Amber said.

Ford sighs on the other side, "You kidding me right. What vamp did you pissed off now?" he asked.

Amber slumped down in her seat and pinched her forehead, "I didn't piss off anyone," Amber said. She could hear his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"You better not because there is a 1,000 year old vampire living in Shreveport and-" Ford said.

"No, it was not that vampire because I found her a few miles out of that town. She told me that she escaped from a mansion like house near the highway," Amber said.

Ford hummed in respond as he searched what she just said.

"She was kidnapped by one of the queen of Louisiana servants which is not good if she knows that the girl is a Fae. Even she is not a full Fae her blood can still be useful to vampires," Ford said.

Amber nodded understanding where this was going.

"Yes, so find me the information, so I can enlighten the poor girl," Amber said.

"Why couldn't she be a shifter at least the information searching would be easier than a Fae and I'm sure I can find the latest recipe-" Ford trails on.

Amber hand tighten into a fist as she forcefully said, "Focus. Ford."

"Yeah, yeah," he said and Amber shook her head at his antics, which would never change.

"While you at it also find me information about this queen of Louisiana," Amber added.

"Aren't you bossy-I mean precautious," Ford said in attempt to save himself.

Amber's eye twitches, "I'm your superior Colonel," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Ford said seriously and then added, "I just be careful and if need I could be there in an instant."

"I'm always careful and don't give yourself that much credit. You have things to do over there in Texas, so finish that first," Amber said and hanged up on him.

 _Better get ready to go pick up the little fairy,_ Amber thought before taking a quick shower and dressing in tight black jeans that went into her military boots, a strong belt around her hips load with a few magazines, firearm and knife. A black long sleeve leather jacket over grey shirt her tags on the outside.

Amber then left the house and got in her truck to drive to where Sookie works which had a decent amount of cars in the parking lot.

She turned off the engine and locked the doors after she got out.

A few rednecks were outside whistled as she walked by, "Hey sexy why don't you come and spend time with us?" one of the guys said while the two next to him chuckled giving her perverted looks that disgusted her.

Amber just ignored them and walked inside only to get a similar treatment.

A cheerful red head walked up to her, "A table for one?" she asked not even hiding how she examined her like the other patrons in the restaurant.

"Thank you, but I came to for to take Sookie home," Amber said.

The red head eyes widen and a hand flew to her mouth to cover her shock, "Are you the one who helped our poor Sookie when she was taken?" she asked.

Amber gave a small bow of her head, "I sure did, ma'am," Amber said, sending the red head waitress into a fit of giggles.

"Oh honey, the way you talk is just like Terry," she said. The owner of the name peaked through the window and he quickly left the kitchen.

"Sister," Terry said, a smile on his tired face.

"Brother," Amber said, shaking his hand and then pulling him into a quick hug before letting go.

The red head looked between them confuse and asked the question everybody wandered, "You two know each other?"

"Of course, I can identify a brother who served in an instant," Amber said with Terry nodding in agreement.

"Amber!" Sookie said walking to them with a big smile on her face.

"Your boss didn't overwork you, right?" Amber asked not missing how the shaggy brown hair man behind the bar stiffened up at the sound of her question, which was directed at him.

Sookie shook her head, "Of course not. Sam is a very understanding boss," Sookie said.

Amber nodded.

"Then let's go and see ya later, brother," Amber said before walking out just as her phone vibrated with an email from Ford, _he was quick,_ she thought.

She opened the file with a tap just as Sookie walked out which then Amber handed Sookie her phone.

"What is this for?" Sookie asked giving the phone a confuse look.

"If you read what is on the screen it will tell you the reason as to why you were kidnapped," Amber said.

"Oh and do that inside my truck while I hook up your car to drag it along," Amber added and Sookie only nodded already focused on reading.

Amber unlocked her truck, so Sookie could get in and sit while she went around the back to hook Sookie's car.

Sookie's eyes were glued to each word she read, finger moving down on the screen.

 _You have to be fucking kidding me a fairy._ Sookie shook her head in disbelief, _it is hard to believe, but I cannot denied that some of it makes sense. Does that mean that Eric knows what I am? Moreover, was the reason I was kidnapped because of my supposed powers and blood._

Amber got in the truck when she was finished, her closing the door brought Sookie out of her musing.

"Is this…?"

"I'm afraid so. I had my suspicions when you told me you couldn't hear my thoughts, then I connected the dots that the vampire who kidnapped you wanted you for your blood," Amber explained.

Sookie just stayed silent most likely processing everything that was thrown upon her in just a matter of minutes.

"Sookie?" Amber said.

"It just too much for me to process all at once," Sookie said. Amber nodded in understanding.

"By any chance do you know what vampire kidnapped me?" Sookie asked looking at Amber with a determine eyes that hide her other emotions of confusion, worry, curiosity, and hurt.

"I still don't know which specific vampire kidnapped you, but that vampire is in close communications with the vampire queen of Louisiana," Amber said.

 _This mean Eric was not involved since I was not close to his area,_ Sookie thought as Amber turned on the engine and did a U-turn with hitting the other cars with Sookie's car that she was dragging along.

Sookie's phone vibrated in her black shorts and she quickly fished it out.

Groaning at the text message from Eric asking her to come over to his club to do some work for him.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Eric just asked me to go to his club to do some work for him,"

"Ah is that the 1,000 year-old vampire?" Amber asked.

"How do you know his age?" Sookie asked and Amber shrugged.

"I have my resources as you can see," Amber said.

Sookie nodded, "Yeah and if it's not much trouble…?"

"No trouble at all," Amber said through tight lips, _just my luck._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How are-" Amber started to say only to stop hearing Sookie's soft sobs.

 _My humanitarians is none existing,_ Amber thought trying to come up with an idea of what she could do to calm her down.

Multiple emotions were passing through Sookie who was having a hard time keeping her tears from falling.

 _Being kidnapped, learning that I am a fairy, which will only bring more trouble for me, and remembering Grans did not help. If she were alive, she would know what to say…_ Sookie thoughts trailed off, her eyes were shut tightly, but then opened when Amber patted her head as if she was a dog or animal who needs comfort.

"You're not good at comforting," Sookie said.

"Sadly no, but I can try," Amber said her words making Sookie giggle.

"Thanks," she said giving Amber what other's call her crazy Sookie smile.

Amber nodded seeing the establishment that Eric owned and said, "I suggest that you don't mention your fairy heritage to him,"

Sookie tilted her head, "Why?" she asked.

"I think the better question you should ask yourself if you trust him completely," Amber said while turning the wheel to turn into his deserted parking lot.

 _So, he closed his club for this,_ Amber thought putting her truck in park and then turning of the engine off.

"Is there anything I should know about him before we go inside?" Amber asked getting out with Sookie doing the same.

"How to put Eric in simple words will, huge, ego, prideful, manipulative and the list goes on," Sookie said with a wave of her hand.

Amber chuckles and let Sookie lead the way to the main door and knocks softly that if the ones inside were not vampires they wouldn't have heard it.

A blond, female vampire wearing leather clothing and killer pumps opened the door. Her blue eyes passed over Sookie and lingered on Amber when she walked past her.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Amber thought as the vampire was eating her with her eyes.

"Pam, where is Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Right here and who is your friend?" Eric asked, appearing using his vamp speed.

Sookie was not sure if she should feel glad or bad for Amber who caught their attention.

"What's your name, doll?" Pam asked, licking her plump red lips walking closer to Amber and taking a sniff.

"Amber Grimoire and you must be Pam his child, I assume," Amber said.

Pam only grinned and nodded as Eric took one of her hands and raise it to his lips placing a cool kiss on her knuckles which he noted have been broken before more than once he guess.

"I'm Eric Northman, but you already knew that and you are sight for sore eyes," he said a smirk on his handsome face. Amber smile slightly as she politely took her hand back from him.

"What are these?" Pam said, taking hold of Amber's tags moving them around in her hand and read them.

"Aww look Eric she plays soldier," Pam said showing him Amber's tags. Eric took them from Pam pulling Amber towards him, _this is getting annoying,_ she thought.

"You're right maybe I could give you some tips," Eric said with a chuckle.

Amber's eye twitched in annoyance, "Really?" Amber said pulling her tags out of his hand that she swiftly grabbed and using gravity to flip him onto the ground.

"Because I'm sure am not playing," Amber said and Eric could only blink up at her. Surprise that a human could flip him no less a female.

"Now that is a bonus in my book," Pam purred taking a hold of Amber's arm and pulling her closer. Eric quickly stood up still surprise, but he gained some respect for her.

"You would have made a good wife if you were born in my era," Eric said, eyes fueled with a desire to dominate her since no other woman other than Sookie had stood up to him even less flip him, a Viking onto the ground.

Amber shot Sookie pleading look to do something, but she was shocked from what Amber just did to Eric who along with Pam were close to ponding onto a not, so happy Amber. That was trying her best to keep her composure and not send both vampires flying only from what Ford told her of not pissing off the 1,000-year-old vampire.

 _Do something!_ Amber screamed for Sookie to hear because she did not have eternal patience.

"Eric! what's the job you need me to do? Because I don't want to be here," Sookie said a hand on her hip.

Eric takes an unnecessary breath and releases it.

He opened his mouth, but closed when Bill slammed the door open, "SOOKEH! Are you all right? Your friends told me you were kidnapped,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Bill. Amber saved me which is something you should have prevented in the first place!" said Sookie glaring at Bill who sent Amber an angry look. Amber narrow her eyes, _this vampire is not good and if they are in a relationship then he should have felt Sookie being in danger and gone after her. However, he didn't so could he…?_

Bill moves closer to Sookie but before he could even touch her, Amber pulls out her hand gun and fires it. It was like something clicked inside Amber when Bill approached Sookie almost as if she knew that he was an enemy that had to be eliminated.

Sookie looked at what remained of her ex now dead boyfriend and then at Amber who puts her gun away. However, the desire to cry or even be angry at Amber for killing him wasn't there, she only felt emptiness. That the only thing she wanted to do was go home in hope this whole ordeal was a dream that she would wake up from.

"Amber, can you take me home?" Sookie asked her voice deprive of any emotions, which worried Amber who expected Sookie to cry or punch her for killing her boyfriend.

"Yes," Amber said, _I really need to improve my humanitarian skills,_ she thought following Sookie before she attempted to drive off in her truck. Since the two vampires where statues throughout the whole thing.

That it was not still both Sookie and Amber were out of Fangtasia that Pam asked, "What did we just witness?"

"A modern day warrior who just killed someone I wanted to kill myself," Eric a bit in his voice at the last part.

"Yeah and good luck cleaning that," Pam said before using her vamp speed to leave.

"PAMELA!" Eric screamed from being left behind to clean Bill goo.

Sookie was silent the who ride home and Amber had no idea what she could do or say to make her better that is if she could since she was the one who ended Bill's life. That only will bring even more trouble.

Sookie went straight inside when Amber parked her truck.

Amber let out a sigh and got on unhooking Sookie's yellow car.

When Eric dropped from the sky, "Need any help?" he asked.

"No thanks. I hook it and I can undo it. Why exactly are you here? Do you want to take revenge for what I did?" Amber asked.

"No, you actually did me a favor," Eric said.

Amber hums in acknowledgment.

Eric looked around as if he was searching for someone, "I have you seen my over pampered child who left me to clean Bill's leftovers?"

Amber shakes her head, "No, but try the mall," Amber said and returned the chain back into her truck.

"Funny. Instead, tell me what kind of bullet are those? That can easily killed a vampire," Eric asked.

Amber smiles and asked, "No. Instead why don't you tell me who else knows about Sookie's telepathy?"

Eric crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Give me a reason a good reason," he said, moving closer to Amber attempting to use his height to intimate her which was useless.

Amber glares up at him, "The queen of Louisiana knows and I assume she was involved with Sookie's kidnapping or better yet was the one who order it to happen," Amber said.

Eric narrow his blue eyes at her, "Where is your proof?" Eric asked.

"You cleaned it up, so why not take it to the queen and demand answers even go ahead and blame me for his true death," Amber said and started walking inside only for him to vamp speed intervene in her way.

"Now what?" Amber asked disdain clear in her voice.

"You are an interesting woman, Amber and do know what I first thought of you when I saw you enter my club?" Eric asked letting out a small growl as his gaze was clouded with instant lust.

Amber smiles innocently up at him and said, "I can easily have you on the ground and doing sit ups with your legs chained with silver chains, so I recommend you visit the queen. Then you can attempt to woo me. If you can because I been around lots of muscular guys my whole life and you don't seem that appealing to me,"

Eric smirks, "We will see about that," and he is gone in an instantly.

Sookie curls in her bed trying to make sense of everything when a knock to her window brought her out of musing. Sookie stood up to from her bed and opened the window for Pam who she did not expect to visit her.

"What do you want, Pam?" Sookie asked going back to her bed.

"First invite me in," Pam said in a hurry, glancing at the sky for any sign of Eric to drop by and drag her back to the club to clean up Bill goo.

"Pam, please come in," Sookie said from the bed her back turned to Pam who quickly got in and closed the window.

Pam then pushed Sookie to the side to get on the bed herself. Sookie shot a glare at her, "This is my bed," Sookie said and attempted to push Pam off, but she was not moving an inch.

 _Damn vampires being hard as stone!_ Sookie thought and Pam did something that surprised the both of them. She cradled Sookie in her cold embrace.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked curiously in her voice, but didn't dare to move her spot.

"I'm doing what you humans call comforting," Pam said.

 _She and Amber are not good at this, but at least they are trying,_ Sookie thought.

"My boyfriend was just killed by Amber and…" Sookie started to say noting that Pam didn't move from her position she continued, "but why am I not angry at her for what she did?"

"He wasn't good and Amber knew it so she took action," Pam said.

 _Hmm, Amber is a Marine so maybe she could tell he was bad?_ Sookie wondered.

Pam glanced down at the blond telepath in her arms that it was taking a lot of restrain not to drain her or have her own way with her.

"What are you two doing?" Amber asked leaning against the doorway.

Pam eyes widen her arms unconsciously tightening on Sookie whose eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Yo..ur hu-hurting me," Sookie said.

Pam blinked realizing what she did and released Sookie.

"Sorry," Pam said and Sookie nods.

Amber enters the bedroom going straight to the bed and sits on the edge of it.

"You okay?" Amber asked her eyes searching Sookie's face for any clue to how she was doing.

"I'm fine and I think-" Sookie shakes her head to try to get her thoughts in order before she said, "I'm not sure how to put this, but you helped me the most even when you didn't have to. Along with being frankly with me about everything and I'm even feel relief of what you did to Bill who honestly only wanted to use me-"

Amber stopped Sookie from rambling on.

"A thank you, would have sufficed and I'm sorry to say, but things will get even dangerous for you. Since I did kill a vampire and they are not fond of their own kind being killed," Amber said, but Sookie was not worry because Amber eyes projected determination, protection and a hint of dangererous that made Sookie's worries disappear.

Pam sniffs the air grinning at the scent of Sookie's excitement, _well well cupcake only by staring into her eyes you got excited,_ Pam thought licking her lips.

Eric groaned while in mid-air, _Pam what are you doing,_ Eric thought dreading the lust that was slowly running through him.

"This better be worth it," Eric grumbled landing in the queen's front yard with a bag with Bill's remains.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric landed silently for human ears to hear, but loud for vampires to crowd around him. That by one glare they left and Eric walked into the mansion quickly finding Sophie-Anne in her sunroom.

Her face lit up in excitement, "Ah Eric, what brings you here?" she asked.

Eric showed her the bag and took out a contained, a jar with Bill's leftovers.

"This is Bill Compton who was killed tonight at his home," Eric said.

"What no. Who killed him? And now the mission…" she trailed off killing a human in her frustration.

Eric bowed and said, "I don't know. He was killed from a far by a bullet that went through a window of his home while he was talking to Sookie,"

Sophie-Anne turned to him quickly, "She didn't get hurt, right?" she asked.

 _So, Sookie is part of this mission,_ Eric thought as he said, "She is fine and little shaken up when I found her. You mentioned a mission does that involved Sookie?"

Sophie-Anne sighs seeing as her agent was killed then she will have to use the Viking that with his beauty he could get Sookie to her faster. That way the higher ups will be pleased.

"Yes, he was supposed to capture the fairy's heart and bring her to me. So, I then give her to higher ups," Sophie-Anne explained.

 _Fairy? Taker her to high ups? What exactly is going on?_ Eric wondered and kept his face blank.

"By 'fairy's heart' you mean bring her willingly?" Eric asked straightening up.

Sophie-Anne nodded and stood up walking over to Eric, "So, will you do it? I'm sure you will bring better results than Bill and I'm sure you will be greatly rewarded," she said, proudly.

Eric smirks and bends down slightly, "Yes, my queen and if I may ask who are the higher ups?" Eric asked.

She turns around and shrugs waves at Eric as if to dismiss him.

"Don't know they have not shown their face and get rid of that disgusting of a jar," Sophie-Anne said, scrunching her face is disgust.

 **-Next Morning-**

Amber chuckles a glint of amusement in her eyes as she watches Sookie walk down the stairs.

"Morning," Amber said.

Sookie rubbed sleep away from her eyes, "You're an early riser and my home is even cleaner than usual," Sookie said.

Amber shrugs, "I'm use to early mornings is how I was trained and I had a field day when you were at work. First eat something and then come to living room," Amber said.

Sookie nodded and did what Amber told her, but instead of eating in the kitchen she got her food and went to were Amber was in the living room.

"Did you even eat? What happened last night? And Pam?" Sookie asked her questions coming out fast, but Amber managed to answer them.

"Yes. You fainted when Pam got behind you and blew into your ear that could have been an overload for you. After you fainted I told her to leave in case Eric return," Amber answered.

 _Return from where?_ Sookie wondered as she ate a bowl of oatmeal as she observed Amber on the floor, sitting cross-legged in what seems to be meditation.

The silent around them was unbearable for Sookie who could not manage to sit still and made light noise with her plate even after she finished.

Amber lets out a sigh and open her eyes.

"You look like your about to explode, so out with it," Amber said.

"Who are you?" Sookie asked. There are many things that Sookie did not understand from her being a fairy as to why vampires wanted her. However, from everything that is happening or will soon happen her biggest mystery is Amber.

"You know who I am. I'm a marine," Amber said.

Sookie shook her head, "I'm not even sure what a marine does because I guessing they are different or the fact that you know about the supernatural world,"

"I knew of the supernatural creatures since before my time in the military which is full with them," Amber said.

"You mean even before people knew of the existence of vampires you already knew about them and other supernatural creatures like witches, werewolves and even mermaids," Sookie said eyes widen in slight disbelief.

Amber nodded.

"How am I even involved in this or you for this matter?" Sookie asked following Amber's graceful movement as she stood up that if Sookie didn't knew first hand she would have assumed that Amber was a vampire. However, she was not because she could eat human food and can go out in the sun.

She was a human and a very complicated one.

"I finding you in the highway was just pure luck and it was not something I planned or was told by someone else to do," Amber said and took one of Sookie's hand and led her to where she sat a few minutes ago.

Sookie tilts her head up at Amber who pushes her down onto the floor, "How you are involve in this is something I'm not sure about, but you first need to tap into your fairy heritage or in simpler words powers. Because I can't train you like I was and I can only teach you something basic which is why we need to figure out what you can do," Amber said.

Sookie blinks and giggles for a moment thinking that Amber was joking about her having some kind of power. Since she did not feel powerful or even believe that fairies had any powers other than reading human minds.

"I'm serious, Sookie. You do have powers, but since is not like I see fairies every day I can't ask them," Amber said.

Sookie nodded in understanding and shifted a little into a comfortable position on the floor.

"So, I just have to meditate to get in touch with myself to find out what I can do?" Sookie asked unsurely, doubting that meditation will work.

"Yes, because useless I either find a book about fairies or meet another fairy. You are the only source of any fairy knowledge," Amber said, _this better work fast_ she thought glancing outside where she caught a slight movement in the trees.

"But what about the information you gave me to read. Was there anything on what a fairy could do?" Sookie asked.

"No, it just says the basic of what they are, the different kinds of fairies, that they live in other realm and that they hate vampires who can get drunk over fairy blood. Along with a rumor about fairy blood being able to make a vampire walk during the day but that has not been proven. However, I have my suspicions that it might be true that's why you need to train," Amber said.

Sookie nodded, _I have to try and see what happens,_ Sookie thought and took a few breaths before closing her eyes.

Amber left the living room and up to the second floor into a guest bedroom where she had her M4 with scope and silencer.

She quickly got into position, and looked through the scope, _four huh,_ she thought and aimed before pulling the trigger to kill the first one in the trees.

She picked up her weapon and headed downstairs and out the backdoor.

Quickly spotting the other two, she did not hesitate on pulling the trigger. The familiar recoil of her baby bringing a small smile to her face.

She lowers her M4 trying to spot the last person only for the man to come behind her, which was, not wise. She used the back of her M4 to hit the person in the face before she turned and shot him.

 _These men where trained, but who sent them?_ Amber wondered and was about to search the person for any clue when her phone started to ring.

She uses the strap on her M4 to slip it onto her back before she fishes out her phone.

"Grimoire," she said.

"Where you attacked too?" Ford asked.

"Yeah and they are not amateurs," Amber said.

"Tell me about that I had to kill five of them. Do you know who they are or who sent them?" Ford asked.

"No, but I assume is because of Sookie," Amber said.

Ford sighs from the other side, "I agree, I'll head over there soon. Right now, I'm in Dallas for a personal reason," Ford said.

Amber shook her head and asked, "For what reason?"

"I heard that there is an ancient vampire here, so I want to try and talk to him to find out if he knows something about fairies," Ford said.

"Oh and here I thought you were going to ask him if he knew your maker," Amber said.

"No, you are my maker, sister, mother, daughter and I don't need anyone else," he said.

Amber smirks, "That's correct," she said and hangs up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amber puts her phone away and the firearm, "Now what do with these bodies?" she asked glancing at the four bodies.

"Hmm, digging four graves would take a while so I'll better chop them up and burry them," she said and got to work. She dust her hands off after she was done burying the body pieces in the cemetery. She also removed their finger prints by burning it off so they wouldn't be identified. She glances at the house on the other side of the cemetery which was in decaying conditions, _is the owner of that place dead or simply forgot about that property? Pity it looks like it once was a beautiful home._

Sookie almost had a heart attack when Amber walked in with a dangerous weapon on her shoulder.

"Where- I mean- why no what's going on?" Sookie asked eyeing the dangerous weapon she was carrying.

"Huh, nothing. I was practicing with some cans," Amber said.

Sookie shook her head starting to feel a little panic, "I doubt it because I didn't hear anything. When did you get that firearm?" Sookie asked.

"It's mine, baby. That's because I had a silencer on. So, tell me any progress?" Amber asked, sliding off her M4 and taking a seat on the couch where she proceed to check her weapon.

Sookie eyes the weapon, _did she get that from the Marine's?_ She wondered.

"Are you scare of it?" Amber asked, looking up.

Sookie gave her slow nod.

"There is no need to since this weapon is nothing without someone to fire it. So, if you are going to be scare of something it should be me. Because I'm the owner of said weapon and the one who fires it," Amber said.

Sookie looks into Amber's eyes, "I don't think that is possible and I'm not sure how to explain it but your presence gives me a sense of safety," she said and Amber nodded.

"It should, so anything?" Amber asked.

Sookie bites her lower lip for a moment before she said, "I don't know if it is progress, but I felt some kind of energy,"

"It is because now that you are aware of that you can start by bringing that energy out and use it for defense or attack," Amber said.

Sookie smiles.

"Hey I was wondering about the house on the other side of the cemetery. Who does it belong to?" Amber asked.

Sookie's eyes widen, "Oh no,"

Amber brows knit together, "'Oh no' what?" she asked.

"That house belonged to Bill,"

Amber nodded, "Uhuh and?"

Sookie closes her eyes for a moment before she said, "Jessica, his child is there,"

 _You got to be kidding me! Who would have thought that man made a child,_ Amber thought.

"And the thing is Jessica is a new born vampire," Sookie said.

Amber wanted to face palm herself but her hands were busy griping the M4.

"Who I just opened a void inside of her because maker and childe have a strong bond that is hard to describe in words," Amber said, her voice taking a sad tone.

"Is it really that bad? Because Jessica wasn't close to Bill and he had not even taught her how to hunt or anything vampiric," Sookie said her words lifting Amber's guilt slightly.

"I'm going to check on her," Amber said.

"I'll come with since she doesn't know you and might be scare," Sookie said.

Amber unconsciously runs her hand back and forth on the cannon of her M4.

"Don't you need to go to work?" Amber asked.

Sookie shook her head, "Sam, gave me tonight off due to my injury," she said.

Amber sighs, "Even more reason for you to stay here,"

"But I'm worry about Jessica and I'm not sure if she has even eaten," Sookie said.

Amber's shoulders slump, "Alright,"

* * *

 ***That night***

Amber raises an eyebrow at the pack of True Blood that Sookie was carrying.

"I don't think that would satisfied her," Amber said.

"Maybe but it's something because we can't find someone to give her blood," Sookie said.

Amber pursed her lips, "Hmm," she said. Sookie glances at her but Amber stayed silent as if thinking which something Sookie will have to get use to since she can't hear what she is thinking.

The walk to Bill's house was a short one in which Sookie insisted on opening the door first.

"Jessica?" Sookie calls out.

 _Damn, the inside is not good is peeling and that staircase is missing a floor board_ , Amber thought observing the damage to the house.

"Sookie?" a soft voice said coming from a door at the end of the hallway that was below the staircase.

"Yes, Jessica is me and I brought you some true blood," Sookie said.

Amber turned her head to the door which opened to reveal a red head teenager with dirty clothes and face cover in dry blood tears.

Amber closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts as the baby vampire approached them.

"Sookie, who is that and what happened to Bill? A few night ago I felt pain and something ripping part of me," Jessica explaining taking the offered true blood from Sookie.

Amber bit the inside of her cheek.

Sookie's face softens, "That is Amber Grimoire and she was the one who killed Bill. Because he kidnapped me to give me to a queen," Sookie said.

Jessica's eyes widen and fresh blood tears run down her face. Amber lowers her head, "I know that what I did is causing you pain, but I don't regret my decision of killing him. I can apology for your pain, but not for killing him," Amber said.

Jessica sniffed and wiped her tears away, "He was not good I could tell but what do I do now? He didn't teach me anything about being a vampire," Jessica said.

"Maybe we should take her to Eric…"

Amber shook her head, "I cause this so I'm going to fix it," Amber said.

Sookie blinks, "How?"

"By taking responsibility means I'll take the role of maker and raise you," Amber said, serious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You do know that you are a human," Sookie said.

"Yeah. How can I forget from the many times you remind me," Amber said, annoyed.

Sookie purses her lips together, "I'm sorry, but sometimes I feel that I need confirmation because you do or can do things a normal human wouldn't," Sookie said.

Amber shrugs, "I'm not a normal human,"

Sookie sighs, "I can see that but I still believe Eric should be the one to do something since he is in charge of this area," Sookie said.

Jessica shakes her head, "No. I don't want to go to him because Bill already tried to hand me over to him like I was a doll to be passed around. Which he decline saying that taking care of me was Bill's duty not his," Jessica said grabbing their attention.

Amber shoots Sookie a pointing look of 'See, I told you so,'

"He doesn't want anything to do with her and it would be better if I take her if that's what she wants because I'm not going to force her. In addition, she needs someone due to being a new born vampire," Amber said.

Sookie glances away and Amber looks at Jessica and asked, "So, what's your decision?"

Jessica looks at Amber straight in the eyes which staring back at her with such determination and command. That Jessica couldn't find a reason to say no because she had nowhere to go now that Bill was dead and here comes its killer saying she would take over the role of maker.

"Yes, I accept," Jessica said head lowered.

Amber steps forward, lifts Jessica's face her eyes connecting with Amber's.

"When you speak to me you should look at me in the eyes not lower your gaze," Amber said.

"Yes," Jessica answers softly.

* * *

 ***Fangtasia***

Everyone in the club could tell that Eric was in a bad mood tonight in which Pam decided to close early since everyone was scare of the Viking and it wasn't like she could tell him to stop.

Eric stood up and made his way to his office as Pam and the other employees got everyone out.

Pam order them to clean up and then leave.

She didn't bother knocking and just walked in to stand in front of his desk with a hand on her hip.

"What did the Queen said?" Pam asked.

Eric sighs leaning back in his chair, "Bill came here on a mission to capture Sookie and hand her to the Queen who will then give her to the higher ups," Eric said.

Pam raises a manicure eyebrow, "The higher ups? Who are they?" Eric shook his head and said, "I don't know and I don't like not knowing things,"

Pam nodded in understanding.

"Do you think she meant the authority?" Pam asked.

"Thought that too which is why I called one of my contacts in the authority both in the new world and old. But they knew nothing which gives me the impression that we are dealing with a group of people who are now coming out of hiding," Eric said.

Pam's lips part to say something only to shut them when Eric's phone rings that he quickly answers.

"Northman," he said.

"Eric, have you heard anything or been contacted by Godric?" Isabella asked.

Eric's brows furrow slightly, "No, why?" he asked.

Isabella curses in Spanish on the other line.

"He left which is not uncommon because he always return two or three days later but it's been four days and still no sign of him. We suspect someone captured him," Isabella said.

Eric let out a low growl, "He is not that easy to capture," he said.

"Yes, but there still the fact that he is missing," Isabella argued.

"I'll go to Dallas," Eric said and ended the call.

He looks up at Pam, "I'm sure you heard everything, so can you start the preparations?"

Pam half bows, "Yes, Master," said Pam before vamping out of the room.

* * *

Amber smiles, "Good and you also have a brother," she said.

"Who?" Sookie asked.

"You would meet him soon. He is supposed to arrive today, but for some odd reason he has not arrived or even called to let me know if something was holding him back," Amber said, fishing her phone out of her pocket and clicking the number one to speed dial Ford.

Amber heard the phone ringing but he didn't pick up which was rare because he always picked up on the first ring.

Her brows furrow together and she tries again while pacing back and forth.

Sookie watches her with a worry expression on her face.

Amber stops her pacing, "Something is not right," said Amber.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked.

"He is not answering," said Amber.

"Maybe he is busy," Jessica suggest and Amber shakes her head, "Even if he is he still answers my call,"

She shoves the phone back into her pocket, "Great, now I have to make a trip to Dallas, Texas,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You know that I can bathe myself," Jessica said, sitting in tub fill with warm water. Amber rolls her eyes, "I know, but amuse me by letting me do this," said Amber using a bar of soap and a wash cloth to carefully wipe of the dried blood from Jessica's face. Before lifting one of her arms to clean it.

"Did you do this to uh," Jessica started to say.

"To your brother, yes I did, but he was depress, so I had to do it," Amber said.

"I'm assuming you have not tried human blood?" Jessica shook her head and said, "He said it went against mainstreaming and that I should only drink True Blood," Amber's face tightens and shook her head.

"Then with me you will drink human blood," Amber said.

Jessica's brow knit together in worry, "But what if I kill them?" Jessica asked.

Amber caress Jessica's pale cheek, "You will not because I will teach you how to know when you have to stop before the human dies," said Amber, "and that's by listening to their heart beat which you can hear mine, correct?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, its beating slowly at an even pace," she said.

"Yes and that's because I'm calm and relax. You can not only use your ears, but your other senses to learn in what emotional state the human is currently in," Jessica nodded as if she was in a school listening to the teacher.

"Then how do I convince them to let me drink from them? Because if I just plain out do it they will panic and scream," Jessica asked.

"The easiest way is to charm them with words or in your case using a glamour," Amber said, moving her hand upward to her eyes, caressing the side of them.

Jessica's eyes closed enjoying the feeling, "But I don't know how to glamour," she said her shoulders slumping.

Amber hand lowers to her chin and lifts it up.

Jessica opens her eyes, staring into Amber's, "Just look into their eyes that will put them in a trance like state where you will be able to command them to do anything. Like allow you to bite them which you have to do softly as not to snap them out of the glamour because they are semi-conscious. So, pain will snap them out of it which is why you will need to be seductive," Amber explained as her other hand is underwater rubbing circles on Jessica's right thigh.

Jessica could feel how her mind went blank by what Amber was saying and her hand doing that she wished it would move up –just a little bit.

"Do you understand?" Amber asked, removing both her hands from Jessica's body.

Jessica shook her head snapping out of a trance like moment.

"Did you glamour me?" Jessica asked.

Amber smiles, "No, I'm human but I am good with my words," she said, standing up and grabbing the towel that she left on the sink.

"Time to get you out of that water," Amber said.

* * *

Sookie sat in her living room couch watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn on her lap that she had to move to the side when someone knocked on her front door.

 _Don't people have better things to do at this time?_ She walks to the front door and opens it.

Eric stood outside the doorframe his whole form taking all the space.

Sookie crosses her arms, "What do you want, Eric?" Sookie asked, dryly.

"Can you at least invite me?" Eric asked.

"Not without a good reason as to why I should," Sookie said.

Eric sighs and said, "Because I need help to find my maker,"

Sookie's eyes widen slightly her shoulders slumping and she steps to the side.

"Come on in, Eric,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Now tell me what happened?" Sookie asked.

Eric shoulders slump, "My maker has not returned to his nest in four days and his second in command says he might have been capture by humans,"

Sookie frowns nodding and he continues, "That his second in command believe they are part of the Fellowship of the Sun who are rumor of creating some kind of army."

Sookie's eyes fill with worry, "What can I do to help?"

* * *

Amber narrow her eyes at Jessica who glances at the bathroom door a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Eric is here,"

Amber raises a brow at that, "Why?" she questions.

"Um, something about his maker that was capture in Texas,"

 _Is his maker the same one that Ford went to see?_ She wonders.

Jessica glances at Amber who appears to be in deep thought and that worried her.

"Is something bad going to happen?" Jessica asked.

Amber blinks and shook her head replacing her slight frown with a smile. She caresses Jessica's cheek, warming up the natural cold skin with her touch. Jessica leans into the touch enjoying the warmth and care that Amber was giving her.

"I have to go to Dallas, Texas to fetch your brother," Amber said.

Jessica reopens her eyes that she didn't notice that they closed to look up at Amber.

"I have to stay here, don't I?"

Amber nodded, "I would bring you but I have this feeling that something bad happened and I don't want to expose you,"

Jessica nodded and cover Amber's hand with her own.

"Just come back alive," Jessica mumbles.

Amber smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Of course,"

* * *

"I need you to come with me to Dallas," Eric said.

Sookie's lips part to answer only to be beat by Amber.

"I will go with you,"

Eric head turned towards Amber who was climbing down the stairs.

"I will be better choice to get inside than her and I have business in Dallas," Amber said.

Eric eyed her curiously as he waited his options and remembering past events involving Amber. The look she was giving him was a clear that she was going no matter what he said. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Fine. We are le-"

"Let's go then," Amber said to him before she turned towards Sookie and said, "Can you keep an eye on Jessica for me?"

Sookie smiles, "Yeah and take care," Amber smirks, "Darling, the ones who get in my way are the ones who have to take care."

Sookie giggles as Amber exits the house.

"What about me?" Eric asked with a grinning.

Sookie narrow her eyes at him.

"Get out here, Blondie!" Amber shouts from outside to Eric's displeasure and Sookie's amusement.

"She's right, now shoo shoo," Sookie said, waving him out.

Eric grumbles and exits Sookie's house whose door she closes the moment he steps outside. He spots Amber in her truck and vamps speed to it.

He gets inside and nodding at the gray interior.

Amber didn't wait another minute and pulled out of Sookie's driveway while Eric got comfortable by stretching his long limbs after putting his seat belt after receiving a glare from Amber.

"You know I could have fly us to Dallas,"

"Uhuh, keep dreaming that I will let you carry me," Amber said.

Eric gasp in mock hurt, "Ouch, I wasn't going to anything," Amber shook her head keeping her eyes on the road as she replied, "I doubt even you believe that."

He shrugs.

"So, tell me,"

"You can't possible bored already," Amber said.

Eric grins, "Well you decided to drive instead of allowing me to fly us there," he said.

Amber rolls her eyes, "Other than not wanting to be carried by your grabby hands. I don't want to spend that much time over there than needed and since you can't move during the day. I don't want to wait,"

"Aww, you worry about me," he said with a chuckle.

"I think your age is catching up to you, old man," Amber snickers.

A low growl escapes him, "Didn't they teach you to be polite,"

Amber's grin widens, "Oh my father beat politeness and respect to my superiors and elders into me," she glances at him, "but vampires don't fall in that category." Amber knew that she was playing with fire the more she messed with him but she found it hard to stop.

He smile but Amber knew he was starting to get annoyed by the twitch in his eye.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are we there yet," Amber hands tighten on the wheel. Eric has been repeating that phrase for over 30 minutes and Amber was reaching her limit.

"Are we there yet," Eric repeated.

"I want to kill you. You are even more annoying than the crazy frog," Amber said.

Eric tilts his head, "The what?" "Nothing," Amber quickly said.

Eric eye her curiously, "Hmm,"

"Oh look the house you wanted to come to," Amber quickly said pulling up in front of a glass house from all the windows it had. Which Amber found ironic.

"Now get out because I have to fetch my friend," Amber said and he raise a brow at that.

"My maker is priority," he said.

"You can feel him right, so is he dead or in danger?" she asked.

Eric presses his lips into a thin line telling everything her everything she needed to know.

"That's the difference between you and me because I don't know," Amber said, _well technically I know that he is alright and not hurt but I'm not telling him that._

Eric stared into her strong eyes easily being able to pick up the worry behind them kind of reminding him of Godric's eyes when he went hunting in the past and didn't return still the next day.

"Alright, but give me your phone number so I can call you when I have his location," Eric said and used his vampire speed to grab her phone.

"Huh, age doesn't bring patience to you," Amber mumbles while he typed quickly on hers and his phone.

"I do have it you make lost it," he said, returning her phone before vamping away.

Amber blinks, _was he flirting?_ She wonders for a moment only for it to get replaced by thoughts of Ford.

 _I know I put a GPS on his phone due to the many times he has lost it_ , she sighs, tapping away on her phone. Her brows knit together looking at her phone a frown decorating her face.

 _Why does it say his he is in a church? He never been in one according to him._

She shook her head and set her phone down on her lap to have her hands free to drive.

* * *

Eric doesn't bother with knock on the front door and simply waltz in to the displeasure of its occupants.

A man dressed in cowboy clothes speed in front of Eric, "Nobody called you," the man growled which Eric replied with a growl of his own.

"Stan, I called him to help us find Godric," Isabel said, walking towards them.

Stan turns to Isabel a scowl on his face, "You can't be serious," he points at Eric, "we don't need him instead we can just barge in and kill all those humans!"

Isabel sighs and shook her head.

"Where is he?" Eric demanded.

"At the Fellowship of the Sun church but I believe he was not capture…"

Eric steps forward making Stand move out of the way or get bumped out of the way by Eric's large frame.

"Explain." Eric said.

* * *

Amber parked in the empty parking lot of the church and stared up at the building with slight displeasure. She closes her eyes for a moment, _at least I'm not here for a funeral_ , she thought. Turning the engine off and getting out. She made her way to the open front doors only getting as far as the lobby when a short man with a smile came up to her.

"Hiya, coming here to pray or maybe to join our group?" Amber glared at him. His smile drops slightly and gulps.

"None, instead tell me where you have a 5'10, short military style cut brown hair, lean but muscular, pale blue eyed vampire," Amber sternly said eyeing the short man who was trembling like a leaf.

"I-I do-don't know wwhat you talking about," he shutters.

Amber hums and took a step forward closer to the man who steps back, sweat running down his face.

Amber smiles sweetly at him which has the opposite effect of calming the man.

"I think you do know and I suggest you take me to where he is because that vampire belongs to me,"

"B-but your human and vampire are evil against god," he said his last words with more strength.

Amber narrow her eyes slightly, "Doesn't matter and that vampire is part of the military that protect pathetic humans like you," she sneered making him fall due to his shaky legs being unable to lift him up any longer.

"Basement," he mutters.

Amber smiles and pats his head, "See was that so hard to say," she walks around him and heads towards the basement which wasn't hard for her to find. However, what she saw there made he want to go back up and hit the short man along with Ford for being stupid.

Her full attention was on the sleeping form of Ford who had a goofy grin on his face annoying the hell of Amber.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You got to be kidding me," she grumbles crouching where Ford was sleeping inside the cage. She didn't hesitate from sticking her hand inside and punching him on the head.

"Ouch!" he yells at the rude awakening.

"Suck it up," Amber said.

Ford looks up, blinking a few times, "What are you doing behind bars?" he asked earning himself another punch on the head.

"I'm not you are idiot! So you better start talking as to why fuck you got capture by church people wanting to kill vampires," she said.

Ford tilts his head ignoring the burning glare that Amber was giving him that he was sure would make a hole in his head if she had lacer eyes. Something he doesn't want her to get.

"Ah! I fell asleep-"

*POW!*

"Ouch!" he rubs his head where he can feel a bump forming if she continues hitting him.

"What was that for?" he grumbles.

"For being a moron," she replies and punches him one last time, "this for making me worried."

Ford grumbles and Amber stood up.

"What are you waiting for get out of there," she said.

Ford shook his head, "I feel safer here," he said.

Amber narrow her eyes, "Now," she sternly said making him get on his feet and grab the steel bars that would normally burn a common vampire. However, Ford wasn't an ordinary vampire so it was easy for him to stretch them to the side making a hole that he could walk out.

"Happy now," Ford said when he was out of the cage and in front of Amber who was shorter than him.

"For now because you are still in trouble," Amber said.

* * *

Godric was shock to what he just witnessed that it left him speechless only able to watch their interaction.

 _What's their relationship? Why?_ Godric shook his head, _her actions remind me of myself when I was raising Eric._

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard, "By any chance did you manage to talk to the ancient vampire that lives in this city?" Amber asked.

 _She is talking about me_ , he thought taking a step forward from the shadows of the cage.

* * *

Ford looks away scratching the back of his neck, "Well…"

Amber's shoulders slump and she pinches the top of her nose.

"He means me," Godric said walking out of the cage.

Their heads turned towards him as he approached them. Amber looks at him from his copper color short hair to his bare feet.

 _He was turned young in ancients times,_ Amber thought noting the ancient writing tattooed peeking out from his white, loose shirt. However, what truly got her attention was his lifeless brown eyes that were like Ford's years back.

"I see," Amber said before she punched him on the head.

Ford eyes went wide as he caught Godric who got knockout from the sudden hit on the head that Ford was sure she cracked his skull.

"Are you crazy?! You just knocked out an ancient vampire!"

"At least he is alive," Amber said, turning around to head out of the basement.

Ford shifted Godric's body in his arms before jogging to catch up with Amber who was on the first floor.

"Are you saying he came here willingly?" Ford asked.

Amber nodded.

"I honestly doubt these humans catch an ancient vampire," Amber said, waving at the short man who hide when he saw her.

Ford nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Mr. Newlin, the vampires escaped," a young man said, hurriedly as Mr. Newlin tried to shush him.

"We-" the young man tried to say

"Is there problem?" Amber asked with arms crossed while Ford walked past her with Godric.

The young man's lips parted to reply only for Mr. Newlin to slap his hand on the young man mouth, "No problem!"

"Hmm," Amber nodded and left.

Amber made it outside to see Ford patiently waiting since she was the one with the keys and he wasn't going to use force to open the door because it will add to his punishment. That he was slowly starting to dread.

She managed to get half way when her cellphone rang. She quickly answered with a dry, "Grimoire,"

"Is it hard for you to sound at least happy when someone calls you," Eric said.

"No, I'm rarely called for chit chat and by any chance is your maker named Godric?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Eric said, his voice sounding deeper with a hints seriousness.

"Well I found him at the Fellow-" she didn't get to finish due to him hanging up.

 _He really is impatient,_ she thought.

"Who was that?" Ford asked.

Amber ran her fingers through her ponytail, "You will see in a few seconds," she said.

Ford raise a brow at that when Eric landed in front of them. His eyes went to Godric who Ford quickly handed him over to Eric who checked him over.

"Why is he unconscious?" Eric asked, calmly which Amber found odd.

Ford glanced at Amber and shook his head as if telling her to stay quiet.

However, Amber was not one to listen and said, "I hit him on the head because he was going to do something stupid."

Ford facepalmed.

Eric nodded and cradle Godric.

Amber observed him cautiously, "You know I just said I hit your maker, right? So why aren't you at my throat?" Amber asked.

Ford vamped to Amber, grabbing her arm and hissed in her ear, "Do you have a dead wish."

She shot him a glare, "I don't," she pulled her arm away from him.

"I heard you and I can't be angry when you saved my maker," Eric said with his head lowered.

Amber felt understanding, _so he knows._

Amber eyes them for another minute before she said, "Get in the truck so we can return back to Louisiana because you have a child who I assume is worried about you," her words seems to snap Eric back to reality and he nodded.

She turned to Ford, "You are driving," and gave him the keys.

"But the sun is about to rise," he whines going back to his normal self.

Amber rolls her eyes, "Stop whining. You had a long nap,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but my university graduation is approaching and the professors dropped a lot of work. So, I couldn't make this longer as I wanted.**

* * *

~Dream~

Amber shook her head, "I don't want it…" her father gives her stern look, and "You are going to accept your new rank of Lieutenant General." he said.

"You just want me here instead of with my brother fighting in the war!" she said.

He sighs, "I don't want you to die," Amber's face hardens in anger, "Don't start acting like a father now when you-" the sound of his slap echoed in the quiet room. Amber's eyes were wide as her hand lifted to touch her throbbing cheek that bare the mark of his hand.

"You are accepting and that's final," he said and walked out of the room without looking back.

~End of Dream~

* * *

Amber open her eyes noting that they were still on the road. She glances at Ford in the driver's seat, "You taking the long route,"

He glances at her, "I thought it was necessary," Ford said and she nodded before turning her attention out the window.

"You still not at peace,"

"I made some peace with it except my father," she said watching the passing scenery of trees as the sun was starting to lower.

Ford stretches a hand across and gives her thigh a squeeze, "You know I'm here,"

A smile appears on her lips, "Of course and you still in trouble," he clicks his tongue, "and here I thought I was going to get a pass," he said taking his hand back.

"But thank you because without you I would have died," she said.

"You didn't let me died so neither will I. However, our shared blood and an organ still doesn't stop you from being hard on me," Amber shrugs, "Its tough love, but I'm learning to be soft,"

Ford hit the brake hard almost sending Amber forward if it wasn't for the seat belt. However, that can't be said for the two in the backseat especially for Godric who was now on the floor and Eric bent forward.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amber?" Ford said putting a hand on her forehead which she pushed away.

 _At least he moved to the side of the road_ , Amber thought.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm still me and no alien have replaced me," she said as he stares at her curiously.

"Oh and you have sister," she said and plugs her ears.

"WHAT!?" Ford shouts awakening the two old vampires.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What the hell? Someone screaming is not what I want to wake up to," Eric said, running a hand through his hair.

Godric opens his eyes, blinking at the throbbing coming from the back of his head.

"Well what would your reaction be when all of a sudden you are told you have a new sibling by your maker?" Ford counter.

Eric opens his mouth for a moment then closes it.

"About the same and demand why," Eric said.

Godric looked up at Eric with a puzzle look before he sat up taking in his surrounding and the small space.

"Eric? What happened? Where are we? Why does my head hurt? And who are they?" Godric asked.

"Well evening to you too. For your questions you were in a cage, I hit you because you had the eyes of someone ready to kill themselves and we are currently in my truck heading toward Louisiana. Oh and I'm Amber Grimoire and this is Constantin Ford." Amber explained.

"Please do call me Ford instead of my first name," Ford said.

Eric gets a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "But why Constantin?" Ford narrow his at him who grins.

Godric ignores Eric and his childish taunting that after a thousand years it hasn't left him.

"Why?" Godric asked.

Amber glanced him, "Why, what? You are the one who wants to die," Godric shook his head, "I mean why you stopped me?"

"Simple I hate cowards who think death will solve their problems," Amber said, _Ah ah is my kindness only towards Jessica?_

Amber sits back in her seat and said, "Ford, stop your bickering with Eric and get driving," Ford shot him one last glare before getting back to driving.

Ford had only been driving for a mile when Eric started his are we there yet? chant.

Ford glanced at Amber giving her a look that clearly said, 'I want to kill him, can I?'

Amber shook her head slightly to Ford's disappointment which she found amusing because it was him a few days ago who told her to kill him.

At least to Amber's and Ford's luck they were a few minutes away from Eric's club.

Eric glanced outside to see his club, "You dropping me here and not at my home?" he taunts enjoying riling them up which started to become his favorite thing to do.

"I don't know where it is and this is closer," Amber said.

* * *

Eric was about to say something only to stop when he glanced at Godric who was still on the floor lost in his thought.

Eric sighs and taps Godric on the shoulder signaling that they have to get out.

Eric held the door open to allow Godric to jump down, but before he closed the door he said, "I'll see you and Constantin later,"

When the door closed Ford didn't hesitate from quickly driving away.

Eric watched the blue truck drive away before turning his attention to his maker making a frown tug on his lips at the paleness of him.

 _He hasn't been feeding_ , Eric thought and picked him up who gave no complain adding to Eric's worry. However, Eric was fine by it at the moment while he flew to his home in a rich part of Shreveport. He didn't let Godric down when he reached his room instead he kept him in his arms all the way inside the house.

It was in his bedroom when Eric literally dumped Godric on his bed.

"Well are you going to talk to me?" Eric asked, his voice snapping Godric out of his trance.

Godric looks up at his beautiful Viking who's fighting spirit and strength in the battlefield caught his attention. His dead heart throbs at the thought of Eric making him realize how long he had missed him.

 _Was this emptiness because I didn't have him near me? Because letting him free was the best idea that I started to believe he didn't need me?_

Eric had his arms crossed growing inpatient the more Godric stared at him making true that patience was something that skipped him.

"I know, how sexy, charming, an-"

Godric smiles before he starts laughing, annoying Eric.

"You still have that huge ego," Godric said, and continue to laugh.

Eric glared at him, "Good that you are having fun," Eric said, but his voice didn't carry any harshness to it.

Godric manages to calm down before he asked, "Eric, do you still need me?"

Eric's face soften as he went down on one knee in front of his maker, "I will always need you and it hurt when you left me on my own a two hundred years ago. That I had to bury my pain and focus on surviving in hopes of seeing you again. Some of it lessen with the creation of my child Pamela who you still have not meet. But the pain of you not being with me still pulsed within me."

Godric stretched a hand to touch Eric's cold face, eyes squeezed shut to prevent himself from crying.

"I too missed you and wanted to be with you. However, at that moment I thought I was doing well by letting you go and have a chance to tackle the world." He caress Eric's cheek, "I slowly realize that I was wrong that there was a reason why are kind prefers to live in nest. Nevertheless, if I didn't let you go you wouldn't have meet your child which is something I don't regret. I think that what have been happening in the vampire government played a part of me wanting to give up. Since they are too stubborn like you," Eric let out a huff of annoyance at being called stubborn making Godric chuckle before he continued, "to acknowledge their mistakes. That after Amber knocked sense into me, literally. I decided to continue my vampire life and staying near you if you permit it."

Eric vamped onto Godric engulfing him in a tight embrace that would surely kill an ordinary human.

"Ja," Eric said in his native Swedish and nuzzle Godric's head.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me about this new sister?" Ford asked.

After Amber gave him directions to Sookie's house, "You can wait still we get home and meet her,"

Ford grumbled as he spotted the yellow farm house ahead of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amber walks up to Sookie's farm house only reaching the front porch before the front door was slam open by Jessica who threw herself on Amber.

That thanks to her training she didn't went flying back and even if she did Ford would have caught her.

Amber chuckles patting Jessica's head as she snuggled into her who was trying to ignore the piercing glare from behind her.

 _He is not even trying to hide his jealousy_ , Amber thought.

"I'm so glad that you are alright," Jessica said as she lifted her head from Amber's chest that rumbles with a chuckle.

"I told you I would be alright and have you been eating?" Amber asked and Jessica nodded with quickly adding, "Mostly True Blood."

"That thing is disgusting," Ford said.

Jessica glances around Amber to look at him. His arms were crossed as he looked away from her.

"Ford," Amber said, warningly.

He huffs and Amber shook her head.

 _He is acting like a child_ , Amber sighs.

"Jessica, this is Constantin Ford your brother," Amber said waving toward him.

Jessica gulps at the intimidation stand he was doing.

Amber rubbed Jessica's hands to release her grip on her before she moved toward Ford and grabbed him by the ear pulling him down to her height.

"I'm not going to deal with your jealousy," Amber said as she walked inside dragging Ford behind her.

Jessica would have laughed at the sight of Amber pulling a grown vampire by the ear but the tone of voice she used prevented Jessica from letting out a giggle.

Jessica followed them inside and closed the door behind them.

"Um… Sookie is sleeping," Jessica said. Amber glanced at her and nodded as she climbed the stairs while dragging Ford and Jessica followed hesitantly.

Amber released him in the guest room she sleep in. He rubs his sore ear keeping his gaze on the ground while Amber stood in front of him with crossed arms.

"Well?" she asked.

He lifted his gaze to hers.

"Well what? You honestly can't expect me to process this quickly," he said.

"If you were anyone else then no but you're not. Now tell me why because you aren't normally jealous of another sibling. If I have to remind you we are a lot of brothers and sisters in the marines." Amber said.

Ford's shoulders slump in defeat and said, "It's not the same because what we have runs deeper and if I lose that…"

Amber face softens and cups his face.

"That's never going to happen Ford. I will not throw you away instead I will love the both of you," Amber said and glanced at Jessica from the corner of her eye. Almost like a silent order she approached them.

Amber kissed Ford's forehead first then his lips as to seal her promise. She pulls back and glanced at Jessica who was looking anywhere but them. She chuckles and said, "Come," to Jessica who shuffles closer to them and is softly pushed down on the bed to sit next to Ford.

"I will care and love you both equally no matter what. I will not hesitate from punishing the both of you if you even think about fighting or disrespecting my order," Amber said and heard a chores of yes ma'am.

Amber then kisses Jessica's forehead and lips to Jessica's surprise who almost jumps away if Amber didn't hold her. When Amber pulled away the meaning of her kiss sank into Jessica that it was different from a lovers kiss.

"Now drink," Amber said and lifted her wrists to them.

Jessica stared at it worriedly, "It's alright just do what I told you," Amber said.

Ford took her right wrist and said, "Like this," to Jessica who watched him open his mouth, clicking his fangs down before lowering them to Amber's wrist that he gave a light lick and slowly pierced the skin.

Jessica nodded getting more confident and took Amber's left wrist and did the same as Ford.

Her eyes closed savoring the unique taste which was different from the human blood she had smelled before and the sweet smell from Sookie's blood. She was able to pick up the human taste and two other parts that she couldn't identify. Nevertheless, it was a flavor she could get use to drinking. That if it wasn't for Ford hand on her shoulder she wouldn't have stopped drinking.

"I-I"

Amber shook her head, "It's alright because it's your first time drinking from a living person," Amber said handing her left wrist to Ford so he can close the wound by licking it. Jessica was finding it hard to keep her eyes open for some reason and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

"Ah, she fell asleep," Amber said, "lay on the pillow Ford as I got take a bath." Ford nodded and Amber got some clothes from her bag before heading to the bathroom. Where her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 _Now what?_ She wonders pulling it out to read the text from Sexy Viking. She raise a bow at that.

 _He has a huge ego,_ she thought and read the text that said, **I will visit you tomorrow to discuss what the Queen Sophie-Ann said about Sookie.**

Amber sighs, _just great I have to see him tomorrow too. I already spent almost two days with him._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sookie yawns walking down the stairs. She was still somewhat asleep but fully woke up when she entered the kitchen at the sight of a pale, grumbling man who was obviously a vampire. From the void in his head cooking breakfast.

"Flies will get in if you don't close your mouth, Sookie," Amber said without turning around.

Sookie closed her mouth not releasing that she had it open still Amber mentioned it.

"Wh-ho?" Sookie asked taking a seat next to Amber.

"Constantin Ford my child and call him Ford he hates his first name," Amber said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Sookie nods before the words 'my child' sank in her mind.

"Wait, did kill his maker too?" she asked.

Amber shook her head.

"He abandoned me because the other person he turned out to be a shifter now turned vampire shifter. That he considered stronger than me," Ford said.

Sookie frowns and Ford continues, "However, I didn't realize that he abandoned me still a few decades later and believed he was taken in which I had to find him."

He moves from the stove with pan in hand containing pancakes that he puts on Sookie's plate.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said and Ford shook his head.

"It's fine because of that I meet her my sister, daughter and mother," Ford said a small smile on his face as those words were filled with pride, adoration, respect and love.

Sookie nodded in understanding feeling the strong meaning behind his words and glanced between them. That the more she looked the more a slight confusing set in her mind because the way Ford spoke its similar to how she remembers Pam talking about Eric.

Which she thought was a vampire thing but Amber wasn't a vampire or was she? Sookie didn't understand so she said, "I don't understand how it can be,"

Amber raised a brow at that and asked, "How can it be what?" and took a bite of a pita bread.

"Well because you are human…"

Amber narrowed her eyes at Sookie, "I honestly need a jar so people will put a dollar every time they say that," she took a bite of pita bread with some Ful Medames on it, "for it to be easier to understand think of it as adoption."

Sookie mouth forms an 'O' and Amber continued by saying, "Just without the paper work."

"I see now. So, to make it official you guys shared blood,"

They both nodded and thought, _we share more than just blood._

Sookie smiles eating some pancakes which she found were actually delicious.

She turns to Ford and said, "These are good,"

"Thanks, I learned to cook when Amber almost burned the kitchen down," Ford said with a chuckle and Sookie giggles.

Amber rolled her eyes, "That was when I was teen and it wasn't my fault. I mostly knew how to fight."

Sookie frowns, "You didn't have a childhood?" she asked.

"Well not counting the training I had some fun in Egypt," Amber said.

 _She's Egyptian?_ Sookie wonders glancing at her while she ate more of her pancakes noting the different food of what looks to be bread and some kind if paste with toppings of onions, tomato and some parsley?

Almost as if Amber read her mind she said, "This is pita bread and Ful Medames. I'm only part Egyptian from my mother's side and my name is my mother's favorite stone."

"Can you read minds?"

"Nope, just have good eye sight to see the questions written on your face," Amber said, chuckling as Sookie touched her face.

"Ah before I forget," Sookie glances at her, "Eric is coming tonight."

Amber couldn't help the smile on her face as Sookie and Ford groaned in disappointment.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, why. I had enough of him yesterday," Ford said.

Amber finishes her breakfast before she said, "He want to discuss what happened when he went to see Sophie-Ann,"

Ford crossed his arms, "So, the Louisiana Queen is involve in this whole thing about kidnapping fae,"

Sookie's brows knit together, "There have been other kidnapping of fae?" Ford nodded and she quickly added, "you are a vampire so how is it that you are not burning or even bleeding?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"That's because I went through some hard training in the Marine's and before it," Ford said looking at Amber.

Sookie looks between them and said, "You did it for her," Sookie didn't need to say Amber's name for Ford to understand who she was talking about as he nodded.

"I want to be at her side every day," Ford said.

Sookie's cheek darkened in color making Amber raise a brow, "Why are you blushing?" she asked. Sookie's blush depended and her lips pressed together in a thin line as if to stop herself from asking something.

Ford did an 'I got it' motion by hitting a close fist in his other open hand.

"She thinks we are lovers," Ford said.

Amber snicks and shook her head.

"His love for me is not that of a lover," Amber said.

Sookie's brows knit together, "But have you drank his blood? It give you dreams and…" she couldn't finish the sentence without blushing.

 _Ah, she is a proper southern belle_ , Amber thought with a chuckle.

"I have and he has drank mine," Amber said.

"Then?" Sookie said wanting Amber to elaborate.

Amber blinks and at Ford silently telling him to explain.

He sighs, "Well not every sharing of blood means that there has to be sex dreams or force attraction," Ford said trying to ignore the looks Amber was giving him of 'really that's how you want explain it'

 _What else does she wants me to say? I can't burst out that part of her blood is not human but belonging to the Egyptian god Anubis_ , Ford thought.

"I see. Now those vampires are rare because Eric is not one of them," Sookie said.

"Uh huh, I think you secretly like him because I was sure that you didn't need an explanation when he asked you if you could go with him to Dallas." Amber said a smirk playing on her lips as she watched Sookie's face turn completely red.

"Normally, I would just say tell him but we are talking about Eric that with his huge ego he needs to be taken down a peg of two. So, I suggest you have him come to you instead of you falling into his laps," Amber said.

Sookie nods slowly in which Ford adds, "To simplified things play hard to get."

"I'll do that," Sookie said.

"And don't you have a shift soon?" Amber asked.

Sookie glanced at the clock and bolted from her chair, "I will be late!" she said and went upstairs to get ready before she returned downstairs and said goodbye to Amber and Ford.

Ford busied himself with gathering the dirty dishes and washing them.

"How are you feeling?" Ford asked.

"How do you want me to feel? I have a rare blood disease that can kill me if it wasn't for your blood and Anubis blood that control it. Along with a few organs that my body could reject if I don't take the medicine." Amber said and Ford sighed before he vamped toward her and lifts her head.

"You have chills," he said noting the decrease in temperature, "and you were moving around last night in pain."

Amber looks away and Ford drops his hands.

"The medicine is not working anymore," he slowly said, "You hide it from me? So, I wouldn't feel your pain."

The hurt in his voice was like an arrow to her heart.

"I did it because I wasn't sure if Jessica would have felt it too because she drank my blood," Amber said.

Ford's face softens and nodded in understanding.

"She will need to be told and the medicine needs to be increased," Ford said.

"You and the military doctors call it medicine when it is simply vampire blood to keep your organs working," Amber said.

Ford frowns. He lift his wrist to his mouth and bit down on his wrist, "Then take it directly from me still we find a vampire with older blood." He said pushing his bleeding wrist to her lips.

Amber nodded and started to drink. It quickly started to take effect lessening her pain.

Amber pulled away after a few minutes, licking her lips.

"Looks like it is working because you have a better face," Ford said.

"Yeah, but I'll get some rest and you have a list of chorus to do," Amber said, and stood up.

Ford rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes,"

Amber walked up the stairs, sadness in eyes as she thought, _how long will it even last?_

 **-Night with Ford and Jessica-**

"I can't believe she kick us out! Just when Eric is supposed to come tonight," Ford said.

"She might have her reasons for doing it," Jessica suggested and Ford grumbles.

 **Flashback**

"Ford, take Jessica out tonight help her practice her powers," Amber said.

"Huh, can't that be done later," Ford said and Amber narrowed her eyes at him.

He gulps knowing that she wasn't going to back down from her order.

"No, because she needs it and you will argue with Eric and nothing will get done," Amber said.

"He is the one who starts it," Ford countered.

"Doesn't matter just do it, please?" Amber said.

 **End of flashback**

Ford sighs.

Jessica bite her lower lip, worriedly, "Umm, Ford?"

Ford blinks and looks at her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried," he said.

"I can tell but who are you worrying about? Is it Amber," Jessica said, her voice becoming slightly higher pitched when she said Amber.

"Yeah, because Eric is there and he better keep his hands to himself," Ford said, _I can't tell her because Amber should be the one to do it._

Jessica relaxes and giggles, "Come on, lets master your glamour so you can tell Amber," Ford said.

Jessica smiles and nodded.

 **-Back at Sookie's House-**

"Did he tell you a time he will come?" Sookie asked, glancing at the door.

Amber had an arm over her face, "No, but it will not be long," she said just as someone knocked on the door.

Sookie went to open the door. Amber didn't register the words that were said still Eric asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Amber drops her arm to see Eric giving her a curios look and Godric a worried one.

 _Huh, my punch to his head worked_ , she thought.

"Your presence tires me out," Amber said with a playful smile making him chuckle and take a seat in a chair with Godric standing next to him and Sookie sitting next to Amber who lay on the couch.

"So, tell me what the queen said," Amber said and Eric recounts his meeting with the Queen.

"The 'higher ups'? Who are they and why do they want me?" Sookie asked.

"What they want is your blood because Fairy blood can give a vampire a few minutes in the sun," Eric said and Godric nodded then added, "but it also makes them drunk and there has not been any report of drunk vampires."

"Then maybe they are being kept somewhere," Sookie said.

Eric raised a blond eyebrow, "They?"

Sookie nodded, "Amber told me there have been multiple Fae kidnapping, right, Amber?" Sookie turned to Amber whose face was scrunch up in pain and one arm clutching her belly.

"Amber! What's wrong?" Sookie asked, touching her leg. She could feel Amber trembling under her touch.

Eric and Godric moved towards Amber worried on their faces as Sookie said, "We need to call an ambulance,"

Amber opens one eye and said, "No..ah!" squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of pain from her kidney hit her.

 **-With Ford and Jessica-**

Ford nods in approval at Jessica managing to keep the guy glamour for a few minutes.

Jessica blinks and looks away breaking the glamour. The man blinked and opened his mouth to say something only for Ford to step in and send him on his way.

"What's wrong?" he asked holding Jessica steadily who was swaying.

"I don't know. All of a sudden I felt weak and nauseas," Jessica looks up at him, "I thought vampires don't get sick."

Ford cursed under his breath, "They don't but Amber is,"

"Eh?" Jessica questions but instead of getting an answer Ford picks her up.

 _I need to get to Amber before its too late_ , he thought as he vamped back to Sookie's house.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ford quickly enters Sookie's house silently thanking her for not locking the door. He puts Jessica down on a chair in the living room.

"Let me through," Ford said and Eric moved not before grabbing Sookie to give Ford some space while Godric stayed near.

He kneels on the couch and lifts Amber's head. He bits his wrist and pushes it to Amber's lips, "Come on, you need to drink," he said.

Ford watches her drink but he could tell it wasn't not working, _at this rate her body will reject my organs._

Ford looks up at Godric, "How old are you?!"

"Over 2,000." Godric said.

"Then please give her some of your blood before her organs fail," Ford said.

Godric didn't hesitate from biting his wrist, Ford removed his to allow Godric to place his bleeding wrist close to Amber's mouth.

Tears fell down Sookie's cheek and Eric tighten his hold on Sookie.

Ford relaxed when Amber calmed down in his arms and felt the pain disappear. He glanced at Jessica who was sitting up with a confuse face as she touched her head.

Amber pulls away from Godric's wrist and Ford checks her organs by touching her belly and chest to make sure there was no swelling.

"They seem to be working. How are you feeling?" Ford asked.

"Peachy and were you nice to your sister?" Amber asked.

Ford shoulders slumps and smiles, "That's what you worry about when you were close to dying,"

"Of course, I'll worry about you two first than myself and I know you wouldn't let me die," Amber said.

Ford nods and Jessica throws herself onto Amber along with Sookie who escaped Eric's hold.

They hold on to Amber crying. Amber hugs them both repeating that she is alright now and to calm down.

Amber looks at Godric, "Thank you for sharing your blood with me," Amber said.

Godric shook his head, "It's no problem but tell me why do you need to consume vampire blood?" Godric asked.

"Yeah, because it looks like you depend on it and it's not because of an addiction," Eric said.

Amber pats Sookie's and Jessica's back as she said, "Part of it is for my Thalassemia blood disease that I inhered from my mother. I was born with the major condition of that disease called alpha-thalassemia there was low hopes that I would have been born alive. However, for some miracle I was born alive but my heart started to fail and I was not going to survive because there wasn't the technology in the hospital to treat me in Egypt. So, my mother pray to the gods to save me and the one who answer was Anubis. He made a deal with my mother that her life and me to have some of his blood to remove majority of the disease. I still needed to have checkup and test to make sure I was doing okay. Which had to be kept secret from my father otherwise he wouldn't have allowed me to joins the Marines even less to be deported to another country. Where I got hurt or better said shoot and stabbed causing internal bleeding and organ failure. I was once again close to death because I needed blood due to the large amount I lost and needed a lung, liver, kidney and an a large intestine transplant. Sadly, there was no time to check if there was a human that was compatible with me. So, Ford offer to give me those organs that the doctors didn't think it would work since he is a vampire. But there was no time so he took a risk and I spent about eight months in the hospital to get each organ transplanted and wait still Ford regenerate before he could give others. Due to the organs being vampires I need to ingest vampire to prevent my body from rejecting them. I take pill of Ford's blood to keep the organs working but its starting not be enough as the years past. Since Ford is not that old makes it harder for the organs to function with the small amount of blood I take."

Amber glanced at Godric, Eric, Sookie and Jessica who lifted their heads from Amber's chest.

Amber then quickly added before they could say anything else.

"Please don't ask me how they are working because I don't know and I refuse being probed by doctors to find out why."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The room was mostly quiet as Amber's words sank in.

"A god has his eyes on you," Godric said breaking the silence and grabbing everyone's attention.

His dark gaze was firmly on Amber as he waited for an answer, "Yes," Amber said.

"There is someone kidnapping Fae's and now a god?!" Sookie said, her voice rising in panic as she stood up and paced while shaking her head.

Amber sighs, "Forget about Anubis he is not a problem as long as my vampire organs don't fail," Amber said her words hopping to take some of the worried from Sookie's shoulders.

"I don't understand how that even works because I never heard of a human having vampire organs transplanted into them," Eric said, leaning back in the chair.

"Well at that moment there was no time to figure out if it would work or not," Ford said and Amber nodded as she cuddles Jessica who was holding onto her tightly.

Eric was about to argue but Godric shut him up with a look.

"Eric, what matters is that it works and we should instead focus on finding out who are kidnapping the Fae," Godric said.

Sookie stops her pacing and asked, "What about the authority? They can be behind this."

Eric shook his head, "I doubt it because they are currently more focus on establishing a relation with humans than wanting to see the sun," said Eric.

"And vampires find it hard to resist the scent of a Fae that instead of kidnapping they would be leaving behind bodies." Amber said, _there is also the fact that someone sent people after me and Ford to kill us. So, vampires are not the only one's involve in this._

"Exactly, the vampires are not working alone in this," Godric said.

Sookie's shoulders slump, "Then what do we do? Because Sophie-Ann wants Eric to give me to her. So, she can give me off to whoever the higher ups are."

"I don't plan on giving you to her," Eric said in a serious tone giving Sookie a hard, serious look that it took a lot in her not to shiver.

"We first can't do anything yet instead we should focus on finding out more information." Said Godric.

Eric nodded, "I'll call up some vamps I know that are part of the Authority in Europe,"

"Yeah, that seems like a plan that-" Amber's cell vibrates in her pocket and she took it out to read the text message.

 **Pam: Can you please send over my maker? Because Sophie-Ann came for an annoying visit and left a message for him.**

Amber chuckles.

Eric raises a brow, "What's so funny?" asked Eric.

"Pam needs you at Fantasia," Amber said, waving her phone.

"When did you two shared numbers?" he asked.

"She asked instead of taking it like you did," Amber said and he rolled his eyes.

Amber waves her hand in a shooing motion, "Now shoo," Eric grumbles in annoyance but still left after telling Sookie to take some rest.

"I will," she said to him.

"Ford," Amber said and Ford understood what she wanted.

"Come on, sis. Time to let go of mommy," Ford said, trying to peel Jessica off Amber.

"But" Jessica whined.

"No but she will come later but we need to clean you up with all that blood tears on your face," Ford said and managed to peel Jessica off Amber to carry her up stairs with Sookie following them.

"If stares could hurt yours would have made a hole in me," Amber said to Godric who had his eyes glued on her most of the time.

"I just don't understand you," Godric said his gaze following Amber's moment as she peeled off her blood stained shirt to leave her in a white, spaghetti strap undershirt that had Godric swallowing the lump in his throat. While his eyes feasted on the new expose skin that his fingers were itching to touch.

"What is there to understand? Every person is different and that just proves to you that no matter how long you have lived humans will surprise you," Amber said, "Oh and my eyes are up here."

Godric blinks and looks up at her face where a playful smile lays and amber eyes shine with amusement.

"You don't have to worry about making a connection when I drank your blood because it goes straight to my organs instead of my whole body." Amber said and stood up making their height difference visible with Amber standing an inch taller than Godric who stood at 5'8 compare to her 5'9.

"Am I that attractive that even without the blood bond you feel attracted to me?" Amber asked watching Godric's eyes glaze over with lust and it didn't help Godric when Amber leaned closer to him that a low growl escaped him. Amber smirks, "The answer is written all over your face. I find it hard to keep up what males find attractive since most of the men I'm around of are either to scare of me or respect me to even look at me that way. I wonder how different you are but either way what I want to know is what I need to do for you to share more of your blood when the time comes?"

For once in his long life Godric's mind was blank that her words barely register in his head when he felt the familiar call of Eric. Amber leans back noticing the slight change and said, "Go. He needs you,"

Godric gave Amber one more look before vamping away.

"You have a thing for danger," Ford said when Amber walked to the stairs where he was leaning against the wall.

"Maybe but are you jealous that he got his eyes on me?" Amber asked.

Ford narrow his gaze as she climbed the stairs to reach him.

"Why will I be?" he countered.

Amber shrugged and said, "Because you have been the main guy in my life,"

Ford snorts, "I doubt he would replace me and I just worried that you might scare him off knowing that you might need his blood."

Amber smiles softly, "I can tell by just looking into his gaze that he will give it to me if asked,"

Ford nodded, "That still doesn't stop you from riling him up," he said following after her.

Amber walked into the bedroom where Jessica once again threw herself onto Amber who rubs her back in a soothing manner.

"I'm okay now. So, don't worry," Amber said.

Jessica lift her face, "Why didn't you tell me you are sick?" Jessica asked.

Amber grabbed her hand and leads her to the bed. They sit on the edge of it, "Because I wasn't sure if you could feel it, so I didn't want to worry you." she said, running her fingers through Jessica's red hair.

"I understand, but you should have at least told me," Jessica said with sad eyes.

Amber nodded, "I know and I was wrong from keeping it a secret from you. I will not do it again,"

Jessica brows furrow, "You promise?" Amber smiles and kisses her on the forehead.

"I promise,"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 ***Fangtasia***

"Tell me what Sophie-Anne wanted," Eric said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Pam stood in front of his desk with her arms crossed and said, "She came asking of your progress with Sookie and when you will bring her to her."

Eric leaned back in his chair deep in thought when Pam added, "I have a guess as to why she wants Sookie especially,"

Eric sits up and looks at Pam, "Well?"

"When she came tonight I could smell the familiar sweet smell of a Fae on her. I assume she has another Fae in at her home, but she has grown attach to her Fae which is why she wants Sookie to give as a replacement." Pam said.

 _She might be aware of why these 'higher ups' want Fae_ , Eric thought.

He nodded and Pam raise a blond brow as if waiting for Eric to comment on what she just said.

"Thank you, Pam and can you close up," said Eric in a serious tone that had Pam's complain die out in her throat. She nodded and left only for a few minutes later Godric entered his office.

Eric blinked at the sight of his maker annoyed look, "Eric," he said, stressing each syllable.

"Did my call interrupt something from happening by your annoyed and frustrated look?" Eric said teasingly.

Godric narrow his eyes at him and Eric nodded getting the message of dropping the conversation. So, he told him what Pam told him a few minutes ago.

Godric pacing in front of him as he said, "You think," he shook his head, "you plan to talk to Sophie-Anne to get her to tell us what she knows and obtain her help to stop this."

"You know me well," Eric said and Godric rolled his eyes.

"How are you sure that this plan of yours will work?" Godric asked and watched Eric pull out a file from a drawer in his desk.

"You researched Sookie," Godric said.

"Of course, especially if they interest me," said Eric opening the file and scanning it, "you do the same and I wouldn't be surprise if you researched Amber."

Godric stops his pacing and moves towards Eric, "You didn't,"

Eric looks up at Godric who was giving him a hard look that use to make him nervous when he was young.

"Sadly, I couldn't find anything because her files are not accessible to what she calls 'civilians' and it wouldn't end good for me if I try to hack a government server."

Godric relaxed which didn't went unnoticed by Eric but he didn't comment on it and returned his gaze back to the file.

"Sookie has a cousin name Hadley Hale who is part Fae and one of Sophie-Anne donors but more of a lover. Since she wants Sookie to give to the higher ups as a replacement." Said Eric.

Godric nodded, "Fine, do it,"

A knock on the door had their heads turned to it and Pam poked her head, "The place is close and I'll be taking tomorrow off to go shopping with Amber and Sookie." Said Pam but before the guys could question her; she closed the door.

* * *

 ***Mall***

Ford shook his head and hissed, "I can't believe you convinced me of coming along," Eric rolled his eyes, "You guys just want me here as safeguard."

"That's not why," Eric said in hush tone.

Ford gave him a doubting look and said, "Uh huh, because you expect me to believe we are here to make sure nothing happens to them. When two of them are vampires and the other a Marine who can clearly take care of herself."

"Shush the both of you," Godric said.

Ford huffed and mumbled, "Don't blame me if we become target practice."

* * *

Amber sighs, "I heard of guys sneaking around following girls to spy on them but I never thought that would happen,"

Pam chuckles and clicks her tongue at Sookie and Jessica to stop them from glancing back.

"Let them have their fun instead tell me what does my grand-maker have a chance with you?" Pam asked a sly grin on her face.

 _She is asking that on purpose! Ah my mind is blank and the expecting looks from Sookie and Jessica are not helping_ , Amber thought glancing at Sookie and Jessica from the corner of her eye.

"Well-" Amber didn't get to finish when she and the other girls were grabbed by Eric, Ford and Godric just as the glass on the ceiling was broken and ropes where dropped. Amber didn't even get to see who they were because in a matter of seconds she was standing outside beside her truck. A furious look on her face making her amber eyes appear brighter in her anger towards Godric.

"Why?! Did you grab me?" Amber demanded.

"Those men were aiming at you," Godric said, calmly as police cars drove past them in a hurry.

"And? Have you forgotten that I'm a Marine! Trained to kill," Amber said looking down at him, disapprovingly.

Godric stayed like that looking down as Amber decided to leave with the girls just after whispering something to Ford who nodded and returned to the mall.

Eric didn't know what to say to make him feel better because he never experience what Godric just did. However, he could understand Amber's view a little because if he was in her shoes he would have hated to be taken away from a fight.

Ford returned a few minutes later and asked, "Do you know what you did wrong?"

Godric lifted his gaze to Ford's.

"I went against her desire," Godric replied and Ford sighs.

"That's only part of it because what you failed to see is that she is not an ordinary woman who needs a man to protect her from danger." Ford said letting his words sink in for a moment before he added, "She is a Marine and so am I. Our duty it to fight and protect because that's how we were trained as rifleman. You prevented her from carrying her duties a part of the military whose duty to protect the civilians. You wounded her pride when you see her as a woman who needs protection because she doesn't need that. She needs an equal who will stand by her not someone who sees her as weak because of her medical health. That's what you were thinking that she needed help because you saw her in a weak moment."

* * *

Pam, Sookie, and Jessica stayed silent the whole ride back not wanting to make Amber's anger worse but also because they were not sure what they could say to even calm her.

They reached Sookie's home and Pam dragged behind with Amber while Jessica tugged Sookie away with the excuse of needing her help with the clothes. Sookie didn't have to think twice of going with Jessica.

Amber slumped down onto the couch.

"Men are slow. So, it takes them a while to understand that not every woman is a damsel in distress," Pam said her words getting a small nod from Amber.

"That's something you wouldn't see in the Marines because we were all treated as equals and fight as one. We never run and we don't leave a brother/sister behind." Amber said her words sounding like a record on repeat.

Pam's lips pursed together in thought only for Amber to grab her wrist and pulled her into a rough kiss that would have taken Pam's breath away if she had it. She could feel Amber's anger, disappointment, need and something else that Pam couldn't identify.

Amber pulled away their lips slightly swollen, eyes a darker shade of amber and she said, "I don't want pity,"

Pam nodded, _I might be in trouble after this_ , Pam thought before her mind went blank when Amber reconnected their lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Amber didn't get far with Pam when someone clearing their throat got Pam's attention. She went paler if that was possible for a vampire and sped away without a word. Giving a clear view to Amber on who caused that fear in Pam. Godric walked towards her a hard look on his face that if Amber could compare it to one of betrayal. Nevertheless, Amber didn't comment on it and just returned Godric's intense look that would make a normal person tremble in fear. But not Amber because she had gotten that look multiple times along with being yell at right on her face which she had to keep blank.

"What do you want, Godric?" Amber asked.

"What we were you about to do with Pam?" he asked, standing in front of Amber.

"Does it matter? Because you scared her off," Amber said, nonchalantly.

"And I don't remember saying thing about belonging to you because that's why you are angry," Amber added.

"You drank my blood," he said and Amber raise a brow, "And? Me drinking your blood was for me to live not to create a bond which didn't happen. I understand that when a vampire offers or give their blood to a human is their way of claiming that human as theirs. But was that your intention when you gave me your blood?"

Godric's face lost its seriousness and was replaced with one of regret.

"N-no. I wanted to help without getting anything in return just like you helped me. But my instincts got the better of me because they couldn't see how different you are from other women." Said Godric.

Amber nodded, slowly as she said, "I'm assuming this is your way of apologizing,"

"It is," he said with his head lowered to her which is something he never had done for a human in his long vampiric life. It was something inside of him that urged him to do it because he didn't want to lose her.

Amber's shoulders slumped and she pulled out her dog tags from under her shirt.

"I will never belong to you because I belong to the Marine's and that's something you have to understand. Because it's something I can't stop being just as Ford is not a vampire but a Marine. Do you understand, Godric?" she asked, _not counting that if I die my soul will belong to Anubis._

Godric stared at the dog tags, he had to push down the urge to grab them and rip them off her. However, that would only worsen things and he would lose her. He lifted his gaze from the tags to her face which was a rich, caramel color that he's sure it's soft and warm to the touch. _Will she shiver if I run a finger down her cheek?_ He wondered. His eyes traveling down to her lips that a few minutes ago were kissing someone else making his possessiveness grow. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself and reopened them to see Amber patiently watching him.

"I don't understand, but I can try to," he finally answered which seemed enough for Amber who nodded dropping the dog tags making a soft rattling sound when they fell back on her chest.

"Thank you," Amber said and was about to stand up when Godric straddle her to stop her from getting up.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked but she didn't even struggle against him or even throw him off which is something he is aware she could do if she wanted. Seeing that was not happening he took it as a go ahead.

"I want to show how bad I feel," he said and Amber chuckles, "Uh huh, are you sure it's not revenge for leaving you aroused last night?" she asked.

His eyes darkened in desire and Amber smirks. She lift her arms to drop them on his strong shoulders, "Hm, human you was strong," she said tightening her hold around his neck by entwining her fingers together behind his head.

Godric let out a low growl and leaned in to kiss her only for her to turn her head when Ford entered.

Godric head slumped on her shoulder with a groan. Amber smiled at Ford who shot her a questioning look before nodding toward the kitchen. She turns back to Godric who was not amuse about being denied which was a hit to his vampire pride.

"Sorry, but my child needs me," she said and received a grumbling of words from him that she was sure were spoken in another language. She leans closer to his ears and whispers, "Just be patient." While one of her hands sneaked under his shirt feeling his abs making him groan in approval.

He lifted his head and hissed, "Fine, but you are making my patience run thin," before he left.

Amber walked into the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"Again," Ford said giving her a pointed look.

Amber shrugged, "I wouldn't have done it if he didn't let his possessiveness get the best of him," she said.

Ford sighed.

"Tell me were those men ex-military?" Amber asked.

"Yes and I did some research on them. In which, most of them were kick out because they went against orders, medical reasons, etc." Ford said.

Amber placed her hands on the back of the kitchen chair, "They were testing us otherwise they would have somehow managed to get their hands on some of the modified silver bullets. To kill us. However, that wasn't their plan since I honestly doubt they can get their hands on them. Since the knowledge of them wouldn't be available unless they were active or deported. Even then the amount of people who know about them are few."

"Yes and this is something that is being started now because it's no secret that when vampires came out the military started researching vampires," Ford said.

Amber's face went pale as a realization hit her, _they want to make another person like me._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sookie pants sitting on the ground, sweat dripping down the side of her head, "Please… let's take … a…rest," Sookie said, panting.

Amber sighs, lowering her hands.

"Fine," she said.

Sookie glances up at Amber who wore olive green shirt, camouflage green pants with black boots. Her hair was tied back in a bun but what Sookie found annoying was how she was out of breath and sweating while Amber wasn't.

Amber crooked an eyebrow at Sookie, "What's with the glaring?" asked Amber.

"Why do you look fine while I'm all sweaty trying to catch my breath?" she asked and Amber chuckled annoying Sookie even more.

"That's because you are not use to training like I am," Amber said.

Sookie crossed her arms, "So, this is nothing for you?"

"I had worse," Amber said.

"Yeah, after we survived hell at Parris Island," Ford chimed in.

Amber grabbed the gun on her hip and fired it at Ford.

"Ah I get it! Stop it,"

"Amber!" Sookie said, standing up and taking the gun from her.

"What's wrong with you?!"

Amber rolled her eyes, "He's fine it's not his first time I shot at him. Plus he is supposed to be doing his punishment of painting not butting in."

Sookie shook her head in disapproval, Amber nods toward the gun in her hand and said, "And he is not getting hit by bullet but by small balls because that's a BB gun. Since I knew you wouldn't like to see him get shot with a real bullet which does nothing to him."

"Aren't you worried about accidently killing him?" Sookie asked returning the gun back to Amber as if it was burning her hand.

"No, because he will not die unless the both of us are killed or my organs failing/blood disease kills me. Otherwise, he can get shot or go bomb without a problem and the same goes for me but I have not tried the bomb part." Amber said.

Sookie lips were press in a thin line, _she is not normal_ , she thought.

"I wasn't always like this," Amber said as if reading Sookie's mind.

Sookie's forehead scrunches, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"That it wasn't after my injury where I needed organ transplants that I became connected with Ford along with gaining durability, speed, improve eyesight, hearing, reflexes and healing. Meaning that if I get shot now it will not kill me because Ford is alright which the same is for him. In the past if I got shot or cut it I had the possibility of dying but now is not the case." Amber said.

Sookie nodded, slowly before she said, "Due to that incident where you got some of his organs and large quantity of his blood it created this sort of connection. Where the only ways for you both to die is by killing the both of you at the same time or your illness and failing of organs killing you which will affect Ford too because of the connection."

"Pretty much," Amber said and Sookie quickly added, "But how does it explain the fact that he is not combusting out here in broad daylight as he paints?"

Amber scratches her head, "Well part of it comes from the training he did but it was mostly just to stay awake during the day and push down the bleeds. Not compete immunity to the sun which is something that happened through the passing of time. Along with him drinking from me while we were at the island that my blood infused with Anubis might have given him that immunity," Amber explained.

Sookie nodded in understanding, "What about Jessica? Will she also get that immunity?"

"I don't know but it's possible I think. Right now she first have to get used to being a vampire," Amber said.

"True," Sookie said.

Amber grins, "Come on break is over," she said.

Sookie groans, "Why do I have to training in hand to hand combat and do exercise?"

"Because you need to train your body and know something else as not to always depend on your light. Also because I'm not a fairy to teach you how to use your powers," Amber said.

 _Well I can't argue with her there_ , Sookie thought and got into a fighting stance.

* * *

 ***** **Sophie-Anne home***

Sophie-Anne lounged in a chair near her pool in her sun room when she was interrupted by some commotion outside the door.

She pushes up her sunglasses right as Eric walks in with her subordinates trying to get him to leave. Eric gives her a half a bow, "Your majesty," he said.

"Leave us," she said, waving them off.

They nodded and closed the door. She turned to the donors on her left and nodded to them to leave too.

"Now then," she said turning her attention towards Eric, "did you bring Sookie?"

"No," Eric said, firmly.

Sophie-Anne narrow her gaze, "And why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't think is needed when your majesty already has a fairy to give to the higher ups," Eric said, carefully observing how Sophie-Anne body stiffens.

"If you would allow me we can work together to stop the higher up so you wouldn't have to give them what they want," Eric said.

Sophie-Anne shook her head making her red hair bounce around her face.

"Is not that easy because they have us threated," Sophie-Anne said.

"What do you mean by us?" Eric asked.

"The vampire authority." She said.

 _This is getting bad_ , Eric thought.

* * *

 ***Sookie's home: Night***

 _Her training is improving along with Jessica's_ , Amber thought as she walked back into the room she is staying in to get some clothes. Soft movement from behind her grabbed her attention and on reflex she grabbed her gun and fire it. Missing Godric's head by an inch, she sighs and puts her gun down.

"What the heck is wrong with you and why are you in here?" Amber asked him but it was like talking to a wall because his attention wasn't on her words but on her appearance or more like lack of clothes.

Amber rolled her eyes, _Men_ , she thought with a shake of the head.

She turned away from his leering eyes to search for some clothes, "If you don't have anything important to say you can leave," she said.

He vamped up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Not happening," his whispered into her ear.

She turns around in his hold and said, "Lucky, for you that we are the only ones in the house,"

Godric slammed his lips against hers in a rough and lust filled kiss that had his beast wanting to break out and have his way with her. He pressed her body closer to him but it wasn't enough he needed to get out of his clothes. That's something she knew as she pulled back and giggles at him pulling her back for another kiss.

Amber pushes him back slightly, he glares at her, "Take them off," she said and moved out of his reach toward the bed where she took a seat on the edge. It didn't take him long to get out of his clothes which his cock thanked him for now that it was out of its restrain.

Amber smirks but it didn't last long when Godric pounded on her. She shivers at his cold body against her hot one that she could feel her heart speed up in anticipation. Godric started his attack on her body by starting with her round breast. He latches onto her right breast, moaning at the taste while his other hand grabs the other one and squeezes it dragging a moan out of Amber. Whose hips thrusted upward on instinct making Godric growl against her breast as he grinds down on her increasing the scent of her arousal.

 _Oh, he is at his limit_ , Amber thought with a mental chuckle as Godric lifted Amber's legs and position himself at her entrance. Amber's mind blank as pleasure overtook her and Godric. Their moans echoed through the empty house; Godric's thrusting becoming wild that Amber had to hold on to him the closer they got to climaxing.

"GODRIC!" Amber screamed when they came together making his fang drop down. His mouth hovers over her neck for a second before he is all of sudden flip over with Amber on top of him. Dog tags hanging around her neck and laying in between her breast that the whole view of her sitting on him made his cock harden again. However, it didn't last long when the Amber spoke in voice that wasn't her own.

"Oh vampire don't I would allow you to bite what belongs to me,"

Godric glared at her and said, "Anubis!"

Amber smirks, "Well well the vampire know my name,"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Godric glares at Anubis who smirks down at him, "What do you want?" he demanded baring his fangs.

He waves a finger at Godric, tsking him as if he was a child, "Careful, I'm not physically here so if you do something Amber is the one who is going to get it," he said, running a hand down her body, "and I don't think you want that to happen."

His smirk grows as Godric's anger deepens, "What do you want?" he repeats in a less demanding tone that seems to please Anubis.

"I find it curious why you are even doing this when her attitude is not the best," he said, tapping Godric's chest before getting off him.

"I have my reasons," Godric replied through his teeth getting annoyed the longer Anubis continues to stall.

He hums, "Pity that I don't get to find out since vampire souls are not my thing," he said with a shrug.

Godric growls, "Get to the point," he stressed.

"You want to save her who shouldn't even be alive and I should have weighted her soul a long time ago. That sadly got delay and that's something I don't like. So, I can turn a blind eye not take her with me like I should if you do something for me." He said.

"Fine what is it?" Godric asked.

"Simple I want a soul to replace hers and not just any ordinary soul. I want her father soul who you have to kill right in front of her. The same way her mother died with Amber watching," he said and was shaking his head.

"If I do that…"

He lifts an eyebrow, "She will hate you?"

Godric was looking down and he shrugged, "Honestly, not my problem I just need a soul unless you want me to take hers right now," he said placing a hand over the middle of her chest.

Godric's eyes snap up and he uses his speed to grab the hand.

"No, I'll do it," he said, defeated.

Anubis grins and said, "Oh and she can't know about it" before closing his eyes and slump forward into Godric's waiting arms.

Amber blinks, "What happened? It felt as if someone took over my body," she said.

Godric didn't answer right away and focused on positioning them in a more comfortable position.

"It was Anubis," Godric finally said.

"What!" she said and struggled against Godric's hold but he tighten it.

"Relax, it wasn't bad," he said, nuzzling her hair.

"I honestly doubt that," she said and Godric sighs.

"I just agreed to something, that's all," he said, calmly.

Amber turned her head to look at him from her position on his chest, "Why would you do that? I don't deserve that and you shouldn't go that far for me,"

He shook his head, "Because I want to and you do deserve it because of your kindness," Amber snorts, "I'm not consider kind or even humble,"

"That's where you are wrong because you are that," he said and Amber forehead crease together in confusion.

"Those traits aren't obvious to most people but they are to the people around you. With Sookie and Jessica you show them your kindness by helping them and putting them before yourself. That is clear with Ford how you went to search for him while helping Eric. You might not say how much people mean to you but it doesn't mean they don't know," he lift a hand to her cheek and caresses her cheek.

"I have watched you and I can see many emotions deep in your eyes." He smiles softly enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingertips.

"That's a characteristic that you share with Eric. You both may seem hard with a strong attitude but that's because you were both raised as warriors." He said, moving his face closer to hers and kisses away a stray tear.

He pulls back and said, "So, please let me be the one that stands with you," Amber closed her eyes to push back her tears. It was the first time someone apart from Ford told her something like that. She didn't trust her voice to speak so she simply nodded. He lifts her head and captures her lips with his own in a soft kiss, filled with softness and love that Amber felt that she would drown in it. Their kiss continued still Amber had to pull away to breath, "Oh Godric, I'm afraid of what will happen next,"

 _So, am I_ , he thought as he hugged her.

They stayed in each other arms for a few minutes still Amber's phone vibrated. Godric stretched a hand to grab it and give it to Amber.

"It's a text from Eric," she said, opening the message.

"What does it say?" Godric asked.

"To meet him at his home because he wants to discuss what he learned from Sophie-Anne." She said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Amber taps her leg impatiently while Eric stared at her like she was a new creature that he wants to research. That in a way she was but it didn't stop her from getting annoyed, "I'm not going to grow another head, Eric. So, talk."

Ford chuckles only for Jessica to elbow him.

"Hey,"

"Ford," Amber said, warningly.

"But-" he tries to say only for Amber to shoot him a glare making him huff and cross his arms like a child.

She turns back to Eric, "Well?"

"Her reason of wanting Sookie is to replace her cousin who is also part Fae and it's not only her who is involve in this but the vampire authority too." Eric said.

Godric raises an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure? I know they are young but they can't be that easily manipulated unless someone is threatening them."

Eric nodded.

"That means they are capturing fairies in the other states and maybe around the world?" Sookie asked.

Eric runs a hand through his hair something that Amber noted he did when stressed.

"But we still don't know why they want fairies," Pam said opening the floor with theories from Eric, Sookie, Godric, and Jessica except for Ford was watching Amber who bites her bottom lip and shakes her head.

He places a hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze.

"You okay?" he said, softly but loud enough to catch everyone's attention who stopped their conversation to look at Amber sitting between Godric and Ford.

"Amber?" Godric said, searching her face for any discomfort only for her to turn away and stand up letting Ford's hand fall on the seat.

"I'm not fine because they are not simply capturing fairies but milking them like cows because their blood can give vampires immunity to the sun. But they also need something else to keep those vampires under control." Amber said.

"You make it sound as if they are creating an army using vampires as soldiers," Sookie said, in disbelief.

"Because that's what they are trying to do," she closes her eyes as she said, "make more people like me."

Sookie shakes her head, "That can't be…" Amber serious gaze bored into hers.

"You mean he can," Eric started to say only for Ford to nod, "Yes, I walk during the day without combusting but that took a lot of training to accomplish even before the surgeries. That only made it last longer." He explained.

"The bond about following orders like maker and child was caused by that surgery?" Sookie asked.

"We already had a connection which was only intensified with that operation." Amber said.

Ford had to look away from Godric who narrowed his eyes at him when Amber said connection.

"Using blood from a Fae skips that process allowing them more time to figure out the control part," Pam said.

"If they figure out the control part might be in trouble," Eric said and Amber nodded.

"That's why I think I will need to leave Bon Temps to find out more," Amber said.

"You want to go straight into the mouth of the shark?" Pam asked with crossed arms.

"Yeah and to put my unwanted rank to use that's unless any of you have a better idea on how to prevent this?" she asked, glancing around the quiet room.

"Figures," she said with a sigh, and turns only for Godric to stand in her way.

"Don't think you are doing this alone," he said, sternly which only made her smile, "I can try but I know you guys will either way." she said and gave him a peck on the lips.


End file.
